A Saiyans Bond
by MaJig
Summary: A young Saiyan woman mysteriously lands on Earth and devotes herself to Vegeta's training. But what will happen when Vegeta's old memories of Saiyan women kick in? PLEASE R&R I suck at summaries. Work with me, here.
1. Devotion

A/N: I orginally wrote this story as an erotic fiction, so the unfaithfulness mentioned in a review, is rather needed. This story takes place between Z and GT so offing Bulma to keep things between Zephyra and Vegeta 'alright' would make no sense to me. Just my view.

**Chapter 1: Devotion**

"What is that?" Bra asked her father while looking into the rainy sky as a round object fell from it about the size of a car.

"It's... A Saiyan ship!" he exclaimed in shock, sure he and Goku were the last of their kind. "Impossible!" The craft hit the ground a few hundred yards away from where Vegeta and his daughter were about to head back in their house. "Bra, go back in the house, I'll check this out." With that, he was off.

Vegeta's feet touched ground just as the door to the ship began to open. He could feel a power level remarkably lower than his own, so if this new-comer was violent, he wasn't worried. He stood patiently as the door opened. His eyebrows clenched together in confusion as he saw a young Saiyan woman begin to climb out.

"Impossible." He thought to himself. "The Saiyans were wiped out long ago."

"Who are you?" He demanded to know.

She glanced up at him with her deep blue eyes standing at the edge of the crator her ship made with his arms crossed firmly across his buldging chest. He gave her a once-over as he waited for a response. She was shorter than he was and had long, wavey, light brown hair. She weighed about 115 pounds and had a graceful hour-glass figure with a full, but not huge, chest, maybe a C Cup and light skin. She wore classic Saiyan battle armor that Vegeta wore around the time he fought Meta Cooler and a green scouter on the side of her head.

The rain soaked her as she looked up at Vegeta with wide eyes. She had the look on her face that a child would when visiting Disney Land for the first time: Pure Amazement. She lept up and landed next to him dropping down to one knee, bo+ing before him. Vegeta glanced at the strange Saiyan and waited for a response.

"Prince Vegeta," she began as her tail flicked from around her waist and waived behind her, showing her submission. "My name is Zephyra."

"Get up." She stood at his order without hesitation and looked up at him as her tail continued to flick behind her. "Where did you come from?" A still very confused Vegeta asked.

She began speaking again. Her voice was kept soft and submissive, telling him she meant no threat, and her head tilted slightly down. "I've looked for you for years." Her eyes began to sparkle with a hint of a tear of joy. "I know you must be confused. I am indeed a Saiyan as you can tell." Her tail flicked once again. "My family left planet Vegeta long before I was born. They were fed up with taking orders from a snake like Frieza. They found a small planet a few months' travel from here to call home...

"My parents trained me as best they could and taught me everything about the Saiyans and our home planet. After my parents were killed I went searching for Planet Vegeta only to discover it had been distroyed. I had then heard that you were still alive so I searched you out, desperate to be among my own kind. Also to train to become strong enough to defeat the monsters that killed my family. I beg you, Prince Vegeta, to accept me into your life and be among the last of my kind." Vegeta smirked as she dropped to one knee again. At least someone showed him the respect the prince of Saiyans deserved. "I devote myself to you entirely."

She stayed down, anxiously awaiting a response. Vegeta thought for a moment then let his arms lower to his side and spoke as he looked down on her. His deep, almost raspy voice sent chills through the young Saiyans spine all the way to the tip of her tail. "Very well." He couldn't pass up the chance to be in the company of a fellow Saiyan. Plus he couldn't deny that he'd enjoy the loyality.

"Who is this?" Bulma asked Vegeta confused when a wet young brunet followed him inside.

Vegeta turned and looked at her. "Well?" He crossed his arms across his wet chest. "Aren't you going to say something?"

She slightly lowered her head. "Of course. Please forgive me, Prince Vegeta." Bra walked in right before Zephyras apology and giggled at someone calling her father Prince.

"Well hello, there. I'm Trunks." He said walking into the room as well.

"My name is Zephyra." She lowered her head respectfully to Vegeta's family. "I've traveled many miles and searched for many years to find your father..."

"Hey!" Trunks exclaimed happily while pointing at her tail now wrapped around her waist. "You're a Sayian."

She looked down at her tail and smiled. "That's correct." She cocked her head as her eyes moved down. "Uhm... Where's your tail?"

Trunks blushed. "I wasn't born with one actually. I'm half human."

Before Tunks got the chance to get too offened by Zephyras shocked face Vegeta walked into the room with a towel over his head. "That's odd," Bulma began. "I didn't even notice you leave the room."

"I did. He left when Trunks introduced himself." Zephyra pointed out.

"Well you must be freezing, let me get you a towel." Bulma smiled and left the room.

"You don't look cold." Bra said turning her head in confusion.

"I'm not cold. The planet I lived on had very extreme winters. This is nothing." She brought her hand up and pushed a button on her scouter then slipped it off her head as Bulma returned with a towel. "Ah, thank you." She smiled at Vegeta's kind wife and brought the towel to her head.

"So why did you want to find my dad?" Trunks asked.

"Well," She brought the towel down and began to dry off her tail. "After my home world was distroyed, I was detirmined to find the Legendary Prince Vegeta. I had heard about him from my parents since I was a small child. Honestly, he's my idol. I want to learn to become strong like him. Also, I want to be among my own kind. So I hope you'll welcome me into your lives."

"Of course." Bulma smiled at the young girl as she offered her a seat. "Well my name is Bulma and this is my daughter Bra."

Trunks sat in a chair in front of her and looked in her blue eyes. "What?" She went cockeyed.

"This isn't a trick is it?" Trunks placed his hand on the table and leaned close to her.

Zephyra laughed. "Of course not my purple haired friend." She smiled at him to try and ease his uneasy feeling about this newcomer. "I have no intention to harm you or your family."

Vegeta squinted his eyes, trying to figure her out. She was unusually happy for a Sayian. If he were her he'd have probably punched Trunks in the face for even suggesting this was a trick. She obviously did not grow up among a lot of Sayians.

"So tell us your story." Bulma said sitting down as well.

"Well, there's not much that's interesting about my life. I grew up on a planet called Namu with my parents. After everyone on the planet was killed, I ran away to find Planet Vegeta so I could find your husband. But I discovered it had been distroyed and kept traveling the galaxy until I found out where he was."

"How long did you search?" Trunks asked.

"Five years."

"How old are you?"

"Ninteen."

"What's your power level?" His eyes glanced to her scouter.

"I'm not sure. I've never used my scouter on myself."

"Are you surpressing your power right now?"

"Yes. Of course. Would you care to tell me my exact reading? I've never known it." She handed her scouter to Trunks who slipped it over his ear and turned it on.

"I can't read this."

"Were you raised on Earth?" She put out her hand and had him give it back.

"All my life."

"Thought so." She tossed the scouter to Vegeta. "Will you tell me the number?"

Vegeta sighed and looked at the scouter. "I don't need it." He turned and looked at Zephyra as she stopped surpressing her power. "Ha!" Vegeta laughed hard and tossed her scouter back.

"Is something wrong?" Zephyra asked as she put it back on and looked at Trunks. "Wow." She thought to herself. "His power level is huge!" She turned it off and looked back at Vegeta continuing to think to herself. "I can't believe he's married to a human. That's kind of gross. But hey, a guy's gotta get some eventually. He sure is handsom, though. Too bad."

"I was hoping you were still surpressing your power. I can see that training you is going to take a while."


	2. Loosing Sleep

**Chapter 2: Loosing Sleep**

One week later Vegeta and Zephyra had begun training."Come on!" Vegeta screamed at Zephyra as she stood from being knocked about twenty feet back from where Vegeta had just landed a hard blow to her face. She wiped the blood from her lip and flicked her wrist to send the blood off her hand and to the ground. "Just hit me already!"

Breathing heavy, she looked up at him. "I can't... You're too fast." She placed her hands on her knees to try and catch her breath. "You're so strong."

"That's why you train..." He stared her down. "To become smarter.... Faster.... And stronger!" He raced forward and swung his foot into her stomach so hard she flew back through a very large tree. She skid to a stop in the dirt about thirty feet from where the tree once stood. She painfully got to her hands and knees as blood dripped from her mouth. Annoyed, Vegeta walked up to her, grabbed her hair and violently threw her into another tree.

A cry of pain came from her as the last bit of air in her lungs was forced out by the impact from the tree. At least she didn't go through this one.

Who would have thought that training with Vegeta would be so painful? She never had any training like this. She felt blessed that Vegeta offered his time just to train her. It was like training with God to her. She respected him. She looked up to him. She practically worshiped him. Anything he asked and she jumped right on it, no if's, ands or buts. And she was happy to do it.

Vegeta once again walked up to her and looked down. "Well?"

She caught what little breath she could and spoke. "Please stop." She was once again on her hands and knees. "I beg you."

"Saiyans don't beg!" A very hard kick to the ribs sent her into another tree. As she hit the ground she whimpered in pain. "Get up. You've had enough for today, I think." Vegeta turned away from her and began walking home. He had not a drop of sweat on him, not a single breath indicated he was in anyway worn or tired from an entire day of training.

The sun took it's last glance at the Earth as it fell behind the mountians and the soft orange glow filled the area and a friendly face came up. "Hey Vegeta, Zephyra." His friendly smile could brighten anyone's day. That is, except for Vegeta's.

"What do you want, Kakarot?" Vegeta snapped.

"I came by to see how the training's going." Goku looked over at Zephyra trying to get to her feet. "Gee, Vegeta, don't you think you're going just a little rough on her?"

His face turned from annoyed to angry. "No! She has to learn!" He turned away from Goku and continued toward home, then turned back briefly. "And Kakarot, don't you dare help her."

As Vegeta left, Goku approached Zephyra who had just gotten her footing. "Are you ok? You look pretty banged up."

"Thanks, Goku, I'll be ok. I just need a good nights rest to get my strength back up." She looked up at him while still breathing heavy and smiled. He was always so considerate of others. "I should get to the house before I miss dinner. Thanks again."

One month later Zephyra sat in the living room watching the news when she heard Vegeta call her from outside. She walked out the back door and quickly ducked, narrowly avioding a punch to the head from Vegeta. "Very good," he said, pleased. "That's all I wanted."

She smiled and walked back into the house, unwrapping her tail from her waist and giving it a little flick. Vegeta squinted his eyebrows as he staired at her tail. Oh, how he missed the beauty a Saiyan woman's backside had when she teasingly flicked her tail. Wait. Was she trying to tell him something? It had been many years since he had been around a Saiyan woman, but he wasn't stupid.

He didn't sleep much that night.

She had grown a lot stronger since training with Vegeta, and grown close to him. She didn't get on his nerves like Goku did. So she was welcome Saiyan company to Vegeta. She may have only been 19 but she was smart, strong, fast and she filled out her outfits. Vegeta tossed in bed thinking of how life was back on planet Vegeta. The women especially. Saiyan women were strong, beautiful, sexy, submissive and those tails...

Vegeta clenched his teeth with pleasurable memories of how a tail made a Saiyan woman over-the-top sexy and desirable. And Zephyra seemed to go beyond over-the-top sexy. Maybe it was because it had been so long since Vegeta had seen a Saiyan woman. Or maybe he had an urge to be with one of his own kind and feel that connection he never could with a human. Or most likely that Zephyra just turned him on. They did have good conversations. They connected and understood each other. A bond only Saiyans could form between one another.

The next day Zephyra nursed a fresh gash on her forehead in front of the bathroom mirror. Vegeta stood beside her, crossing his arms stubbornly. Her armor was covered in dirt as it lay on the bathroom floor, waiting to be cleaned off. She kept her dark blue jumpsuit on. The top of it more so resembed a thick tank top and hugged her body flawlessly. The bottom half was just as form-fitting and came down just below her knees.

He watched her gently pat her wound with a warm, wet washcloth as she leaned over the counter. Her face was inches from the mirror so she could get a good look at what Vegeta had done to her yet again. He continued to watch her bent over the bathroom counter as she tried to get a closer look at her cut.

His eyes trailed down from her forehead to her perky chest pushed forward. His eyes continued down to her voluptuous bottom pushed slightly out from leaning over the counter. She stood on her toes with one foot raised behind her slightly. He clenched his teeth as he tried to avert his eyes with no such luck.

"Vegeta?" She kept her eyes on the mirror.

"What?" His eyes snapped back up to her face.

"Thank you for letting me take a break to come in here and clean up my head."

He uncrossed his arms and walked passed her. "Don't get used to it."

As he passed her, his hand unintentionally brushed across the soft fur on her tail. Her hand tightened on the washcloth as her opposite hand tightened into a fist on the counter. Goosebumps covered her arms as her mouth slightly opened and her eyes gently closed. She sucked in a sharp breath before she whimpered softly and tried to keep her footing.

Vegeta smirked. "What's wrong with you?"

She cleared her throat and regained her composure as she resumed her wound-cleaning. Vegeta kept his smirk as her eyes seemed to flutter. He knew what was wrong with her. His hand accidently touching her tail caught her completely off-gaurd.

"Nothing."

"Hmm..." His smirk stayed strong as he eyed her tail before turning to leave.


	3. Sensitive Tail

**Chapter 3: Sensitive Tail**

He awoke in the morning to find Zephyra laying on her stomach on the living room floor, watching tv. She turned to look at him then looked back at the T.V. "This television thing is pretty interesting." They obviously didn't have television where she lived.

Vegeta once again focused on her tail then remembered something. He walked up behind her. "There's something I'd like to find out," he said while reaching down. She cocked her head to look at him just in time to see his hand grip her tail. She yelped and froze, trembling from the pain. As long as it seemed, it was only a second before he let it go. "Damnit! You have that pathetic weakness. We'll have to work on that next."

That night Vegeta woke up to grab a midnight snack to find his little Saiyan friend grabbing a snack as well with her nose stuck in the refridgerator. He didn't say anything he just glanced in and grabbed some left-over eggrolls. Seeing a large hand come from behind her in the middle of the night was the last thing she expected. It startled her a little at first. Then she relaxed when she saw it was just Vegeta getting some food, too. She grabbed the things needed to make a turkey sub and set them on the counter.

"I've been meaning to ask you something, Vegeta," she began. "If you don't mind, that is."

He sat at the kitchen table and began to munch his eggrolls. "Go ahead."

"I don't want to offend you: But what happened to your tail?" Vegeta grumbled low in his throat as he remembered the day he lost it. "Goku told me how he lost his but he said it'd probably be better if I asked you how you lost yours. He didn't want to offend you, I guess." She finished preparing her large serving of food and sat down next to Vegeta.

Vegeta paused for a moment, he didn't want to embarrass himself. "When I first came to Earth I was in battle with Kakarot and that fat little worm Yajirobe came up behind me and cut it off." He growled a little and took another bite of his food.

Her tail tucked under the chair a bit when Vegeta showed his annoyance at the memory. He was very frightening when he was angry. "I didn't mean to anger you, Prince." There was a long pause before she spoke again. "Prince Veteta?"

"What is it?" He responded.

"I have a question." She paused again until she got the approval to ask her question. "This new training that will decrease the sesitivity to pain in my tail won't decrease the sensitivity to pleasure in my tail will it?"

He almost choked on his food. "What do you mean?" he asked hiding his shock and interest in her question.

"Well... My parents told me that Sayians tails are extremely sensitive to sexual pleasure. So sensitive that sometimes tail-play is all that two Sayians need to obtain orgasm." Her eyes fell to her food as she fiddled with the crumbs that had fallen off the bread. "I'd hate to lose the ability for that kind of pleasure before I even get the chance to experience it." Her cheeks turned pink.

He couldn't hide his shock anymore after that remark. "You mean you've never been with another Sayian?"

She glanced into his shocked eyes and blushed a little harder. "I've never been with anyone. The only other Sayians on the planet I lived on were my parents and I'd rather die before I'd lower myself to let anyone but a Sayian put their hands on me that way. I'm not even sure if I'd let a half Saiyan touch me."

Vegeta thought for a moment as he took his last bite of his food and stood to put his plate in the sink. "Finish your food, then meet me outside. We need to talk." He put his plate in the sink and walked outside.


	4. No Holding Back

As Zephyra finished her food, she wondered what Veteta would want her to go outside for. What would he want to say or do that he couldn't inside? Everyone was sleeping anyway, it wasn't like it really mattered. Was he going to have a sex talk with her? She was sure there was nothing he could tell her she didn't already know. Her parents were very honest with her. Maybe he just wanted to train some more. She was very curious as to what he wanted but she didn't let it get to her too badly.

"Vegeta?" she whispered as she stepped out the front door. "Are you there?" She closed the door behind her and took a few steps into yard. "Prince Vegeta?" She raised her voice a little but it still wasn't above a whisper. She walked further out as crickets were the only sound in the night. She kept walking until she was a good three hundred yards from the house. About 100 yards from where they'd normally train. She ducked around trees trying to spot him. "Vegeta! Where are you?"

Out of nowhere a foot came from behind and cracked into the side of her head, sending her straight into a tree. She hit the tree as Vegeta's feet met the ground once again. Before she could lift herself to her feet, he was behind her. She wasn't going to let herself get knocked out again, that was absolutely no fun whatsoever. She spun on her knee and swept her other leg under his in an attempt to trip him. It didn't work.

He leaped over her leg and landed on his feet with one leg on either side of her as she now lay on her side, propped up on an elbow. He looked so menacing standing over her with his arms crossed. "Why are you holding back?" He asked.

"Is this what you wanted? To train?" She asked turning onto her stomach.

"Do you think you're strong enough to defeat the enemies you came here to train to fight?"

She shook her head. "No." She paused briefly as she stayed on her stomach, waiting for him to talk.

"I'm not going to hold back on you tonight, Zephyra. You will know the meaning of pain before the sun rises." He smirked.

Zephyra pushed herself up with her arms, bringing her legs up his back and wrapping her ankles around his neck. She grounded herself with her hands and put all her strength into her legs then threw him backwards. He slid on the ground for about fifty feet as Zephyra lowered herself back to her feet.

Before she could turn to look at the damage, Vegeta had her arms held behind her back with one hand. He held her small body tightly and pulled her into him hard to get an even better grip on her. She struggled to no avail.

"You're holding back your true strength." He began as he brought he free hand up and wrapped his fingers around the front of her neck. "Try harder." The harder she struggled the harder he held her in his powerful arms. "I could rip you in half right now. Do you even care?" He pushed her head back with the hand he had on her neck until the back of her head was pressed to his shoulder. Her face less then a centimeter from his hot breath. "Harder," he ordered.

He moved his hand from around her delicate neck and brought it down as he moved his body away from hers a few inches. Just far enough to reach his hand between them. His fingertips started at mid-back and slowly moved down.

He whispered into her ear, "You've got about ten seconds before you're in so much pain you can't breathe. If I were you I'd be trying a lot harder to get free." His hand continued to move down until it gently grazed her tail.

She bit her lip. Was he trying to make her feel good? "Please don't hurt it."

"What does it feel like right now?" His curiosity was at it's peak. What would she allow?

She pressed her head into his shoulder a little harder. "It feels..." Her breathing got heavy.

"Yes?" He continued his fondling and smiled wickedly.

"It feels... amazing..." Her hands gripped his shirt and held tight. They wore no armor. Who would expect to train at 2 am?

"You have no idea what kind of pleasure this tail can give you, provided you have a fellow Sayian who knows what to do with it. It can make the world disolve before your very eyes. You think this feels good? You don't know a hundredth of it... Zephyra..."

"Yeah?"

"If you only knew..."

"Oh, God," she softly moaned. He could easily sense the intensity of her arousal. Now, instead of trying to get away, she began to press her body aginst his. He slowly let her wrists go and wrapped his now free arm around her torso, pulling her close.

She brought one hand up and wrapped it around the back of his neck while the other moved up and grasped the fabric of his shirt at the shoulder. The feel of his hot breath on her ear, his scent, his strong body holding her as close as he could get, knowing the only thing keeping him out of her were her clothes, his hands on her body, on her tail. Knowing and feeling these things caused her stomach to tighten in arousal as if a tiny orgasm overcame her.

She bit her lip as his lips moved along her ear, preparing to speak again. She let a noticably audible moan escape her lips before he stopped playing with her tail for a moment. "One more thing..."

"Yes, Vegeta?" She turned her head and looked into his eyes, trying to catch her breath. Her disappointment was clear on her face that he'd stopped.

"Ten seconds is up." Her eyes got wide as she saw Vegeta's fists join together and come down towards her face. She had absolutely no time to react. His fists came down over his head and into her face. She bounced about ten feet in the air and about 10 feet away. She landed with a hard thud.

"What the hell was that for?" She snapped at him. What a dirty trick to play.

"Hey!" He darted forward and slammed her into a tree by the neck. He kept his hold on her neck and held her above his head. She brought her hands up and grabbed his wrist trying to free herself. "What did I tell you about letting your gaurd down?"

"Never! Not for anything!" She began to gasp for air.

"Damn straight." He tightened his grip just a little then flung her over his head as hard as he could straight into the ground.

She shot out of the hole her body had made and straight up to Vegeta. She swung her fists as fast and hard as she could. An attempt to kick him in the head was stopped by his hand wrapping around her ankle. She knew some more pain was about to come. She was right. Before she even had time to scream she was heading toward the ground with about 50 small blasts quickly gaining on her. She hit the ground and each blast slammed into her. Each one harder then the last.

By the time the sun rose she couldn't barely move. She laid on the ground, beaten, bloody and bruised. Vegeta stared down at her with his arms folded across his chest. He shifted, putting one foot on each side of her, about at her hips and squatted down. "Do you give up? Will you confess that you do not have the power, strength or intelegence to even come close to laying one pathetic little finger on me?"

She rolled from her side onto her back and looked into his cold eyes. "Never..."

He brought one hand down to her jaw and lifted her head less then an inch from his own. "Why?"

Her face clenched in pain. "Because... I'm... a Sayian. I have the ability to grow as powerful as I'll let myself believe I can."

He tightened his grip and she cried out in pain. "How powerful will you become?"

"So powerful that... you... you'll be the one watching their back all day."

"We'll see." He let her go and watched her head drop to the ground as he began to rise to his feet and walk off.

"Vegeta," Zephyra began weakly. He turned and looked down at her as she reached out for him. "Please help me."

He thought for a second about kicking her into a tree and leaving her to get home by herself for asking for help, but for some odd reason he decided not to. He came forward and slammed his foot into her rib cage, sending her right through a tree and halfway into another one. She slipped from the tree and fell almost lifelessly to the ground. "It... hurts... so bad..."

Vegeta walked up to her and scooped her into his arms and began walking home with her. It was the first time he showed any pity. Normally he really would leave her to get home on her own. She laid with her eyes closed in his arms as they continued home. About halfway there her tail slowly rose and gently wrapped around his wrist. "Thank you, Vegeta."


	5. Trust Me

**Chapter 5: Trust Me**

She awoke in her bed in the middle of the night to find Vegeta standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. "How long was I out?"

"A week," he snorted. "Time that should have been spent training." What sympathy he showed was all but gone.

"Please forgive me for not being strong enough." She lowered her head in apology.

"I'll forgive you. But how do you plan to make this up to me?"

She rose her head and thought for a moment. "Well... I'm not quite sure. What would you have me do?"

"Meet me outside." He turned and walked away.

"Not again," she thought to herself. She just knew she was going to be bed-ridden for another week now. This time she wouldn't be fooled. Vegeta had on his armor, so she put hers on as well and stepped out the front door. "Fool me once, Vegeta," she shouted after she was far enough from the house not to wake anyone.

Vegeta flew above her the entire time, watching, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. She was scared. How much more of his torture could she take before she stopped waking up? Everytime she trained with him she felt like she was only one good slap to the face away from death. However, she could see his point in knocking her senseless every chance he got. She knew as well as anybody that when a Sayian looses a battle that they become stronger. But she didn't know how much stronger she was. All she knew was that everytime she trained Vegeta kicked the crap out of her worse than the last time.

She wasn't sure if she'd ever grow strong enough to please him. She grew to seriously doubt her abilities she'd gained from past training. No one had ever smacked her around like Vegeta did. In a way, she liked how much stronger he was then her. And he enjoyed how easily he could dominate her. He was like a hunter, waiting for the kill to move into the perfect spot to make his move.

"Is that where you were hiding last time?" Zephyra asked as she looked up at him.

He smiled and lowered himself back to Earth. "Very good."

"Are we training again?" Vegeta shook his head, no. "Promise? Because last time you said no you broke five of my ribs." Vegeta's feet finally touched the soft grass as Zephyra braced herself mentally for another beating.

"I have something else planned for tonight. Do you remember when you asked me about the sensitivity in your tail?" She nodded her head yes in response. "We're going to work on that." She nearly cringed in fear for the pain that would come from him ravaging her poor tail. She'd rather train regularly then have him hurt her tail. He slowly moved behind her, his eyes fixed on her tail which quickly wrapped around her waist.

"Unwrap it," he ordered. She nervously did as she was told. She unwrapped it, starting at the tip and let it slowly fall behind her. Her face tightened up in fear and she began to shake as he finished moving behind her. "Are you ready?"

She spoke nervously, her fear more then obvious in her soft answer. "No." She took in a deep breath, as if it would ease the suffering she already felt inside. He moved close to her and very gently wrapped his fingers around her tail, waiting. "I don't want you to hurt it." A shiver went down her spine and her tail shook in his hand.

"You have no idea." He slowly began to tighten his grip.

She tried to stand still and do as he told. But the fear overcame her. "I can't!" She jerked around, pulling her tail from his hand. She held her tail behind her and slowly backed away from him. Her voice nearly in a panic. "I'm so sorry, Prince Vegeta." His eyebows narrowed in irritation. "I... I just can't submit myself to that kind of pain." He slowly walked towards her as she continued to back away. At this point she almost feared for her life. But he wouldn't kill her over something so small, would he?

Her eyes darted from side to side until finally she saw his fists ball up at his sides and she dropped to the ground on one knee and lowered her head. "I'm sorry, my prince. It was wrong of me not to do as I was told. I've cowarded away from you like a scared dog when all you want to do is to help me grow stronger. You've beaten me to a bloody pulp nearly everyday and I cower away at the mere thought of pain coming to my tail." She stood and turned away from him, raising her tail to him, inviting him to do as he pleased. "You are the only person I can connect with. You took me under your wing. I owe you everything."

She raised her head and looked at the stars. "You've devoted your every free second to me. I truely feel honored that you would even look in my direction. My parents told me you were selfish and cocky but an amazing warrior nonetheless. They told me to seek you out to find out more about my race that they couldn't tell me, to learn to fight the way you can. I could have never imagined how powerful you'd actually be." She closed her eyes to take a deep breath. "How strong, bold, fearless. You're a legend. I am in complete awe of you. I know I've made mistakes in your training. I don't try hard enough. I've been having so much fun with you. You're not afraid to hurt me, to show me who's the strongest. No one has ever smacked me around the way you do or been so rough with me. You do not know how much I actually enjoy training with you."

She opened her eyes and looked forward as her eyes began to water. "I need you, Vegeta." She dropped to her knees and dug her fingers into the ground. "I don't deserve what you've done for me. I'm not worthy."

"Are you done?" His voice was inches behind her.

She lowered her forehead to the soft grass and practically whispered her answer. "Yes."

"I want you to tell me you will trust me from now on, no matter what I ask you to do." He walked around to her front side. "Stand up." She did exactly as she was told with her eyes fixed on the ground, however. "Tell me you will never doubt my judgement, that you will do exactly as I tell you." She looked up into his eyes. "Tell me!"

She jumped when he yelled at her. "I swear... I will trust you from now on and I will forever trust your judgement. I will never ask you 'Why?' and I will do exactly what you say no matter how outragious it seems to me because I know you will only do things to me that will make me stronger."

"You can turn back around now." She held back to urge to wrap her tail around her waist and slowly turned around. She tried to brace herself as best she could, but it didn't help. A scream followed by blackness was all she remembered when she woke up later that morning to the smell of breakfast.


	6. The Moon

**Chapter 6: The Moon**

Zephyra walked out of her room rubbing her tail in pain. "What happened last night?" She asked Vegeta as she grabbed a plate and began piling food onto it.

Trunks looked up at her from his plate. "You don't remember?" She shook her head no. "You were screaming so loud it woke me up."

She blushed in embarrassment. "Was I really that loud?" Trunks answered by nodding. "I guess we need to train farther from the house." She sat down and rubbed her tail a bit more before starting to eat. "Did you hear it, Bulma?"

Bulma looked over at her from doing dishes and nodded. "I sure did. I thought you were being murdered."

"I might as well have been." She chuckled then stroked her tail on her lap. "It still hurts." She looked up at Vegeta. "What happened?"

"_You_ screamed like a dying rabbit then passed out." His empasis on the word 'you' made her cock her head to the side and give a 'what did I do wrong?' look.

"Are we training today, Vegeta?" She sprinkled salt and pepper on her food then began to eat.

"No." She gave a 'why not?' look. "The full moon rises early tonight."

"Oh... So... What am I supposed to do?"

"Take a day off or something. Like I give a rats ass." He stood and left the table.

"Who spit in his breakfast?" She snapped after he'd left the room.

Trunks chuckled. "You did."

"Huh?" Pure confusion was on her face. "What did I do?"

"My dad doesn't like to take days off but he can't risk you transforming. I'm sure he'd take you into the gravity chamber but he broke it a few months ago when he was angry at Goku. Mom hasn't been able to fix it, he tore it up so bad."

"He does seem to have quite a temper."

That night Zephyra paced in her room in frustration. She knew it was the moon doing it to her. Even though her windows were blacked out with tin foil and duct tape, she could feel it. It ran through her veins like fire. She practically snarled at Vegeta when he opened the door, closing it behind him just in case.

"Frustrated?" He asked. She glared at him and kept pacing. He chuckled as he eyed her up and down. "You're definately a Sayian. Don't worry, this feeling will pass."

"They didn't have a moon where I lived, so this is my first time. How are you so calm?!" She clenched her fists, digging her nails into her palms.

"I'm not. Honestly, I want strangle every human I see. Pathetic little weaklings."

She laughed. "Is that why you're not sleeping in the room with Bulma tonight?" Her tone was still harsh despite her laughter. "I'm so angry." She turned and looked at him. "I could strangle you."

"Try it!" He stepped in front of her, her eyes meeting his neck as he stood tall, egging her on. "I dare you." She dropped down and kicked him in the ankles, sending him to the floor. All of her training had vanished from her mind as she jumped on top of him and delivered a single punch to his jaw, then another. "Yes." He laughed hard. "That's it." Another punch. "Let it out. Enjoy it while you can!" She could have continued until her frustration was vented. But she stopped and climbed off of him and sat on the floor, leaning her back against her bed.

"It's not helping..." She clenched her fists once more.

"My turn."

Her eyes grew wide as he lept forward and punched her so hard he practically knocked her head off. She toppled to the floor as he got on top of her and slammed his fist into her face. Seemed his training was gone from his mind as well. "Tell me to stop," he ordered. "Beg me to stop!"

"No!" She brought her arm up and back-handed him across the room. She stood and walked to where he'd landed and joined her fists together then slammed them into the side of his head. Blood trickled from his mouth as he stood and smiled right before he darted forward and slammed his shoulder into her abdomen. She fell hard on the floor and struggled to get out from under him but he had grounded himself. She wasn't going anywhere. That is, unless he let her. He punched her once more. "Let me go," she ordered.

"No. You do what I tell you to do. You belong to me. I own you!"

"You own shit! Now let me go!" He fought hard against him. But he was so much stronger she didn't have a chance.

She ended up freeing an arm and attempted to take a swing at him. He grabbed her arm and slammed it to the floor. With his free hand he reached down and grabbed her armor, ripping it off her chest and throwing it to the side. "This can't protect you tonight."

"Then you don't need yours!" She freed her other arm and tore his armor off. He grabbed that arm with the one he used to take off her armor and held it down as well. She glared up at him. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Not tonight. Just wait until tomorrow. You'll be kissing my feet in apology." His grasp on her wrists tightened until her hands turned pink. She pushed with all her might and flipped him onto his back with her body laying on top of his, pressing hard. "Do you really think this gives you the upper hand?" He still held her wrists tightly. They glared at each other for a moment before Vegeta started to shift his body. He flipped her onto her back in a roll and held her down with his body laying on hers much like she had just done to him. "You have no power over me, little girl."

She contintued to struggle until his head came down and he slammed his lips into hers so hard she thought he was going to crack her jaw. She stopped struggling instantly but it took a moment before she relaxed and gave into him. Her mind whirled with feelings and thoughts as Vegeta forced her into submission. An explosion of Sayian energy filled the room when their tongues met. His hands came down from her wrists to caress her body just as her tail came up to wrap around his waist.

She was shocked by his sudden outburst of passion. She was sure he had no attraction towards her and that when he played with her tail he was simply messing with her head either for his own twisted amusement or for training her about letting her gaurd down. His strong kiss was the last thing she ever expected.

After a moment, her hands came down and ripped the fabric from his chest so her fingers could freely feel his hard chest. His right hand moved from her clothed body down to her tail to gently run his fingers along the soft fur. She softly moaned into his mouth.

He opened his eyes and stopped kissing her then removed his fingers from her tail. She looked at him confused. "What's wrong?" He didn't answer, he simply pushed himself off her and headed towards the door. "What did I do wrong this time?" She snapped. She had half a mind to kick him in the back of the head.

He quickly turned around. "Don't ever question me!" He turned back around and left the room slamming the door behind him.


	7. Desires Unleashed

**Chapter 7: Desires Unleashed**

The next morning breakfast was served as usual. Bra scanned both of their bruised faces, "I thought you two weren't training yesterday."

"They didn't train," Trunks began. "They got into a fight last night because of the moon."

"Well I'm just glad you're both ok." Bulma smiled as she was about to take a drink of her orange juice.

The rest of Vegetas family may have been in high spirits but there was much tension between Vegeta and Zephyra. All they did that morning at breakfast was glare at each other. It didn't take long for the rest of them to realize they were still angry from the previous night.

After breakfast Zephyra walked outside and looked at the sky. "I wonder what I could have done if I'd gone outside last night in the full moon," she thought to herself. "I was so sure my parents were joking with me when they told me we transform in the full moon. But Vegeta was so serious about it I knew it had to be true. Why did I attack him last night? Why did he attack me? Why did he kiss me?!" Her last sentence she said out loud. "Last night sure was interesting." She smiled and began to fly off. "If Vegeta wants to beat the hell out of me today, he'll have to hunt me down."

She flew for hours until she was literally in the middle of nowhere and found a nice grassy hill to relax on. She laid on her back with her arms folded under her head and just watched the clouds float by for hours. She shot to a sitting position when she saw Vegeta in the distance heading right for her. How did he find her so easily?

She ducked behind a tree and watched him quickly come her way. He landed in the exact spot she was laying on. His eyes glanced around for a moment. She smiled and decided to come out before he blew up the tree looking for her. "You're quite the hunter," she exclaimed coming from behind the tree. "Are you still angry with me, Prince Vegeta?"

"I wasn't angry to begin with." He told her. She squinted her eyebrows in confusion. "Your Saiyan instincts are spot on."

She took a few steps towards him. "I... don't under..." He laughed hard. "You were testing me?"

"And letting you test me." He laughed again. "Did you really think I'd let you overpower me like that in any other circumstances? Sayians aren't like humans, we don't ask for phone numbers and use phony pick-up lines. Each mate has to test and find out if the partner they are interested in is strong enough for them. It's an animalistic instinct. The male has to know that his mate is strong enough to defend herself if he's not around. And the female has to know that her mate is strong enough to defend her. You were only doing what is in your blood."

"But why not sooner? Why the full moon?"

"The moon brings out the deepest emotions in you. Like being drunk almost. Whatever has been bothering you goes up a hundred fold until it snaps."

"Why did you yell at me before you left?"

"That was because you pissed me off."

She paused for a moment then asked another question. "Why did you stop?"

"Why do you wish to know?" He smiled wickedly. "Did you enjoy that?"

She stubbornly crossed her arms at his cocky nature. He really could be a real prick sometimes... A lot of the time.... All the time.

"Do you have any idea how loud you would have gotten? I barely touched you and you were making noise. If I had continued you'd have woken the entire neighborhood."

"So you're interested in me as a mate?" She stood silent and waited for a response.

Vegeta watched the wind blow her hair away from her neck as he walked up to her. He wrapped his left arm around the back of her head, resting his hand on the left side of her head, his fingers barely on her forehead. He pulled her head to the side exposing her neck even more and lowered his head until his lips were millimeters from the skin on her shoulder. But he had no intention to kiss her neck. He turned his head letting himself draw in her succulent scent as his lips made their way to her ear.

He exhaled deeply and spoke a single word. "Yes."

With his hand still holding onto her head, he spun her around until her back was facing him. He lowered his nose to her neck once again as he continued holding her head to the side. His other arm wrapped around her torso, holding her tightly against him, pinning her arms against herself. He drew in a deep breath of her scent. "I don't even have to ask you that question. You're seconds away from begging me to pound you." He jerked her closer to him. "I can smell your arousal in your sweat. You can't hide it from me." He lowered his arm to her hips and pulled her pelvis into his.

His sudden sexual interest and agressiveness took her by surprise. He was right, however. She wanted it... Bad.

"Are you only doing this because I'm the last of your kind? A lack of options?" He laughed hard at her question. He was nowhere near close to admitting she drove him wild. Even if she wasn't the last female of his kind, he would have chased her like a fox. However, being too proud to admit anything he simply removed his arms from around her and began to slip her armor off. He tossed it to the ground and slipped his fingers under the straps of her top, preparing to pull it off.

Before he could rid her of her clothes she turned to face him, quickly removing his armor and tossing it on top of hers. They stood face to face in their jumpsuits, waiting for the other to make a move. Their chests rose and fell with each breath they took until it was nearly unbearable. Zephyra jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his torso, her arms around his shoulders, and slammed her lips into his with violent passion.

He knew it was only a matter of seconds before she couldn't stand not touching him. That's why her aggressive action didn't surprise him at all. She was alive with need. In an ordinary Sayian world she would have found a mate years before this day. She was long overdue for deep penetration from the only species in the universe that could give her what she really needed.

With her being completely inexperienced, Vegeta knew he could control every element of what was about to happen. He turned around and pushed her back against the tree she had hidden behind just a minute prior. The force made her break her heart-pounding kiss with him and tilt her head back in pain. With her neck exposed, Vegeta lowered his head and brought his lips to connect with the soft skin. She shut her eyes and began to run her fingers through his soft, black hair.

"You're going to do as I tell you, right?" he asked after taking his lips from her neck.

"Do I have much choice?" She looked down at him just as he smiled.

"No." He turned around and dropped her to the ground along with himself. Her legs still wrapped around his waist. He pushed himself off of her until he was sitting on his legs. He reached down, grabbing her ankles and pulled her shoes off, throwing them to the side along with their vests. He quickly resumed their kiss, wasting no time in continuing in his forceful way.

He pushed his pelvis hard into hers, teasing her with a feel of himself with the protection of their clothing. She began to bring her hands down to get a better feel but before she could blink, he had her arms pinned above her head. "No," he snarled at her. Her wrists her held firmly secure with only one of his hands, leaving the other to do as it pleased. "Don't touch."

"But..."

"No!"

His hand ran down her arm, over her shoulder, up her neck then held her jaw firmly. Her teeth clenched and her face tightened from the pressure. She felt like her jaw was about to shatter in his hand. "You don't do anything unless I say so. Understand?"

"Screw you! Get off me! I'm finished here." She began to struggle against him and somehow found her way out from under him and to her feet. "I am not your property!" She brought her foot up and slammed it into his head, sending his face into the grass. She realized her mistake before he even began to lift his head. She turned away from him and began to run barefoot through the grass as fast as her legs could carry her.


	8. Fulfillment

**Chapter 8: Fulfilment**

"Stupid idiot." She cursed herself as she ran for her life. Her feet slammed to the ground with each stride as she was certain she would pay dearly for what she'd done to him.

Vegeta rose his head and turned his gaze to the woman running for her life. His teeth clenched in anger and he slammed his fists into the ground and held them there. Then it clicked and and he smiled. "Ha! Why didn't I realize sooner?" She wasn't flying, she was running. Her instincts still strong even without her realizing it. She was giving him the opportunity to give chase, making him work for his pleasure. She always found a way to surprise him.

He laughed then began running after her. It was so exciting to him he couldn't help but to smile as he quickly gained on her. He felt like his old self again. "Gotcha!" He yelled as he thrust himself on her from behind and tackled her to the ground. She tried to fight him off of her but he grabbed her wrists and forced them to her side. Not able to use his arms to hold himself up, he used his torso to hold her down. "Relax, would ya! I'm not going to hurt you!"

She didn't stop struggling, so he brought his head down to her and laid his lips across hers until she relaxed and gave into him once more. After a moment he broke their kiss to speak. "Now listen to me." He paused to be assured he had her attention. "That was very brave of you. But don't let it happen again. I am going to have my way with you. And don't pretend you're not interested anymore, I can read your actions like a book. You want everything I have to offer a woman. You need it or you'll go mad with desire and beg me to fuck you until you can't breathe. Now tell me what you want or I'll leave you here to fuck yourself instead."

"I want to know," She slipped her arms out from his grasp and placed her hands on the sides of his massive biceps as he propped himself up on his elbows. "what it's like to be your woman. To be a Sayians lover." Her hands moved to the back of his head and pulled his lips to hers once again.

"Let me do all the work. Let me show you what it's really like." It was only a matter of minutes before they both had all their clothing tossed to the side. Vegeta held her hands down by her waist and slowly moved his head down between her legs and let his tongue slip out of his mouth and onto her sweet clit.

Her eyes slammed shut and her mouth shot open at the introduction to this wonderful new feeling. Her back arched up as she squeezed his hands and his tongue began it's exploration of his new lovers untouched vulva. He pryed one of his hands loose from hers and brought it down and around her thigh. His index finger lightly grazed her opening just before he shoved it into her with force that could never be used on a human virgin.

A Sayians virginity was much different from a humans. A human felt pain. A Sayian only felt pleasure and their bodies were much more sensitive then a humans to sexual pleasure. As if they never had virginity to begin with. Vegeta could never be as rough with Bulma as he was about to be with Zephyra and it drove him wild with exstacy.

He squeezed the hand he still held to keep himself from moving up and slamming himself into her. He struggled inside to keep himself patient and draw out the moment as she whimpered in pleasure beneath him. Such a powerful feeling.

After a moment, her tail rose from laying still on the ground and wrapped around the wrist he had at her side. Vegeta groaned at the feel of her soft fur. It was like she was deliberately trying to make it harder for him to hold back. He released his hand from hers as a finger on his other hand continued to tweak and tickle and tease and slam inside of her and his tongue continued it's magic.

With his newly freed hand, he gently wrapped his fingers around the end of her tail and fondled the tip with the tip of his thumb. "Oh, Vegeta!" She cried out and dug her fingers into the soft ground below her. She was overwhelmed by new feelings and sensations. She wasn't quite sure what to do next, but her instincts showed her the way.

Vegeta brought his hand up to the base of her tail and stroked it all the way down before he couldn't take it anymore. He slipped his tongue back into his mouth and slowly pulled his finger out of her now soaking wet entrance, but did not stop stroking her tail. He sat up on his legs and looked down on her while teasing her tail. She bit her lip in exstacy, eagerly awaiting what he had in store for her next.

She burned inside with desire for this man, this Sayian, her prince. She could have never imagined this was how things would end up. Sure, she had a thing for him the moment she saw him but that didn't mean she thought even for a second that he would ever show even the slightest bit of interest in her. She was just the daughter of two lower-class Sayians. Plus, he didn't treat her any different then anyone else.

How could she have possibly have known? She could have smelled his attraction for her the day they met if she had focused, but she was so overwhelmed to simply be in the mighty Prince Vegeta's presence she could hardly breathe, let alone pick up scents of emotions. But she was done wasting time thinking about how she'd gotten so lucky and smiled up at Vegeta as she tried to catch her breath.

He lowered himself on top of her and put the tip between the pink lips of her vagina and prepared to enter her. He put his weight on his elbows and wrapped his hands around her shoulders from underneath.

"Do you want it?" He asked as her eyes moved down to look at his hard-on standing proud between his legs. She had never in her life seen a cock before this day, another new and wonderful experience. She looked back at him and nodded seductively.

"Say it," he groaned.

He pushed a little, not enough to enter her, but enough to add pressure and send her to the stars. "I want it." She lightly wiggled beneath him. "I need you!"

It was such a tease. She could feel the tip of his manhood begging for satisfaction from her. She could feel his heart race as fast as hers. Neither had to say anything, They both knew the other was very excited about this moment.

"Take me, Vegeta!" She placed her hands on his strong shoulders and squeezed his hard muscles. "Please."

He smirked wickedly and closed his eyes, placing his lips over hers. This was it, it was about to happen. She was about to have the man she'd heard about and idolized since she was a small child and he was finally about to be with another Sayian after so many long years.

He shoved hard and pushed his entire length inside her petite body. She instantly broke the kiss by letting out a scream only a Sayian could make. There was no pain, just pleasure, mind blowing pleasure for them both. He held himself inside her, absorbing the feelings of his new lovers insides. His teeth clenched tight and his hands tightened around her shoulders as he groaned deeply, burying his nose in her neck to keep from shouting.

It took him a moment to regain just enough sanity to keep going. He pulled his length about half way out then slammed it back into her. A good rhythm was all it took for the two of them to cry out into the afternoon for more. Her nails dug into the skin on his shoulders then slid down his arms cutting him open like razor blades. At the same time, Vegetas fingers clenched her shoulders, instantly making five large bruises on each side where the tips of his fingers pressed into her delicate flesh. Neither noticed what the other or themselves had done.

After a few minutes, Vegeta brought an arm down and wrapped it around her leg, pulling it up to his shoulder for deeper penetration. He continued to thrust in her so hard a normal woman would have begged him to stop, but Zephyra was calling out for more. God how he missed being able to be rough. What Bulma considered rough was child's play to him.

Several minutes later he let out a loud scream and exploded inside of her when he felt every muscle in her body tighten and her inside clench and flex around his rock hard manhood. Her face looked as if she was screaming loud enough to burst someones eardrums but not a sound emerged from her. She was frozen stiff with pleasure.

After their orgasms ran their courses, Vegeta collapsed on top of her, sweat dripping from every inch of him as his lungs begged for air. She felt as drained as he did, she was sweating just as much as him and breathing just as heavy. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his forehead gently, as a way of saying thank you then let her head fall to the ground with a soft thud.

Zephyra opened her eyes just when the sun was beginning to set as she still held Vegeta in her arms. "Vegeta?" She whispered softly as she began to stroke his hair.

He raised his head to look at her. "What do you want?"

"Shouldn't we be heading back?"

"No." He brought his head to hers and kissed her once again. "Our scents are all over each other. We'd be found out in a second if we headed back now."

"So what do we do?"


	9. Cleaning Up

"Get in." Vegeta said as they stood in front of a lake they'd found just a few miles from where they'd just had sex.

She looked at him cockeyed. "What if it's cold?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Don't be a pussy." He shoved on her shoulder and sent her naked body head first into the warm water. "Well?" He asked folding his arms across his bare chest as her head poked out from under the water.

She wiped the water from her eyes and smiled. "It feels great. Come on in." He snorted at her perkyness and walked into the water until it was up to his chest then ducked his head under. He rose just in time to watch her go under again. When she came up from under the water she found herself face to face with Vegeta. It startled her a bit, she didn't quite expect to see him when she opened her eyes.

He grabbed her tightly by the arms at the bicep and shoved her chest into his. When he was satisfied with how close she was he wrapped one arm around her back and the other around her waist, pulling her lower half as close as her top. Her perky breasts pressed into his chest. She looked at him dumbfounded until she realized what he was up to once again.

He brought his hand up from her waist and placed it on her forehead. Tilting her head back he brought his nose to the bottom of her neckline to smell his scent on her once more before the water washed it away. "You're mine now." He spoke hoarsly, bringing her body to full attention. "You know that, right?"

She shut her eyes and took in a deep breath, her desire for him at its peak once again. She opened her eyes, looked directly into his and spoke. "Yes. Forever." He pulled her head so hard into his that blood trickled down the side of her lip. She rose herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling him harden instantly. "Take me, Vegeta." Her stomach clenched as if she could already feel him inside her as she bit her lip at the feeling of this almost mental orgasm and dug her face into his shoulder, waiting.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he lowered her hips down and water splashed around them from the force and speed of their thrusting. He wasn't about to say no, he'd be making himself suffer if he'd done that. After a minute or so, he stopped thrusting but kept himself inside of her and walked out of the water. He laid on his back at the edge of the water with her on top of him.

She instantly sat up and started moving her hips up and down on him. He held onto her hips and guided her movements. His teeth clenched hard as he groaned a little louder with each rough thrust of his new lovers hips. He kept his eyes open, determined to watch her work.

Her head was tilted back and her mouth hung open, her voice calling out into the sunset. Her chest was pushed out, giving him a perfect view of her perky breasts bouncing with each movement. He growled deep in his throat and tightened his grip on her hips giving her more bruises as he forced her down on him even harder.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her back, bringing one hand to the back of her head to pull her into a deep kiss. The kiss didn't last long before they each had to stop to scream. Vegeta lowered his head and began to lick and kiss her soft, full breasts while bringing one hand to her tail and twisting it between it fingers.

She couldn't take it any longer, her head tilted down and then shot back. Her eyes slammed shut and her teeth clenched until she couldn't bear it. She opened her mouth and screamed Vegeta's name. Once again, the feel of her climax, sent him over the edge. He tightened his arms around her, holding the side of his head tightly to her chest.

They finally ended up washing their scents off each other in the water after the sun had dissappeared behind the horizon. Zephyra had to stay in longer because she was the one with the scent inside of her. God help them if she didn't get it all and someone ended up smelling him on her that way.

Vegeta had already been dressed and dried off while she was still in the water, he sat against a nearby tree with one knee up and his arm resting on it. "Are you done yet?" He rolled his eyes.

"Do I smell done to you?" She grinned sarcastically at him and dove under the water. When she finally came out the stars had risen in the sky. "Ok, I think I got it off. What do you think?" She stood in front of him, stark naked, dripping wet.

His eyes glanced up at her but his head remained in it's straight-forward position. His eyes widened, what the bloody hell was she trying to do to him? It was like she was begging for more. Vegeta gritted his teeth and held back the urge to pounce onto her and fuck her until she couldn't breath. He lightly sniffed the air. "You're fine. Let's go."

They didn't arrive home until after everyone was sleeping, she silently crept into the kitchen. They'd only eaten once that day and easily worked off all the calories from it. They needed something to eat before their stomachs began to ache.

A light being flicked on followed by, "Where the hell were you two all day? I was worried sick." Made them both tense up and freeze in their places. They both turned to look at Bulma standing in the kitchen doorway. "I was about to send Trunks to look for you. I was worried something awful had happened." She glanced at Zephyra's busted lip and smiled. "Nevermind, you two probably just got carried away with your training and lost track of time."

She was thanking her lucky stars that her clothes covered up the bruises on her shoulders and hips almost in the perfect shape of a hand print and the scratches down Vegeta's arms. Zephyra smiled innocently. "Yeah, we did. I'm sorry, Bulma. We didn't mean to worry you."

"It's ok. Just call me or something next time so I don't worry so much." Bulma smiled at her husband and left the room to go to bed.

Zephyra and Vegeta ate in silence. After they finished their food, they stood at the end of the hallway in front of her bedroom door. Vegeta silently looked down at her then finally spoke. "This does not mean your training will be any different from now on."

"I understand." She spoke silently. After a few more moments she spoke again. "I should get some sleep if we're training tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it. Take a day off." He grinned. "But you should sleep anyway. You've had a long day today."

She smiled back at him. "That's for sure. Very well, then. I'll see you in the morning." She lowered her head to him respectfully then turned and opened her door. "Good night, Prince Vegeta."

She was stopped from going inside the room by Vegeta putting his hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him as he lowered his head to hers and kissed her passionately. He had to be careful not to let himself get carried away though. They broke their kiss and embraced each other tightly. She rested her head on his chest and he laid his cheek on the top of her head. "My strong Sayian woman." He pulled her closer before finally letting her go and wishing her good night. They both fell asleep smiling at memories of the day.


	10. Not Strong Enough

**Chapter 10: Not Strong Enough**

"Wake up!" Zephyra opened her eyes to find Vegeta standing at the end of her bed with his arms crossed. He wasn't wearing his armor. He was wearing beige slacks with a long sleved blue button up shirt and a white wife beater underneath. She'd rarely seen him dressed casually, it was shocking. However, she knew this meant they weren't training together that day. So why the hell did he wake her up? She was sleeping just fine.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sitting up and trying to rub the sleep from her eyes. "I thought we weren't training today."

"We're not. You have an hour to get dressed and eat breakfast." He began to turn to leave the room.

"In my armor?" She stretched her arms above her head and let out a big yawn.

"No. In your bathing suit. Let's go." He left the room and shut the door behind him.

She got dressed and walked into the kitchen where everyone's head turned to her like they were waiting for her as they ate their breakfast.

"You should eat some breakfast." Trunks said almost snickering. "You'll need it."

She sat down at the table after getting a plate of food and watched everyone looking at her. It almost made her feel uncomforable. Had they found out about her and Vegeta yesterday? Her stomach began to get butterflies as she feared what was about to happen. "Ok." she began nervously. "What's going on?"

"Vegeta's putting you in the Martial Arts Tournamate today." Bulma said.

Inside, she breathed a huge sigh of relief. Outside, she tilted her head to the side. "What's that?"

"You fight other people to become champion, basically." Trunks told her. "I guess Dad just wants to see how you fair against the other fighters."

"Oh... Well, I won't let you down Vegeta." She smiled and began eating. Vegeta was being his usual self, quite simply, a hard ass. He let out a 'hmpf' noise as if telling her to prove it.

Later that morning, the five of them arrived at the stadium and signed up Zephyra to compete. She was confident she would finish in first until she saw Goku. "Goku," she said as she walked up to him.

"Oh, Hey, Zephyra, how's it going?" He smiled big.

"Pretty good, thanks. Are you competing too?" Vegeta's eyes glanced over to her and he instantly glared at Goku from several feet behind him. Zephyra could tell he didn't like seeing him here.

"I sure am." Goku said cheerfully. Zephyra's confidence in winning was lost at that moment. "I didn't really have anything else planned for today so I decided to come here." He paused for a moment and seemed to concentrate on her face.

"What's wrong, Goku?" Her face slowly went from happy to confused.

"There's something different about you." He focused hard on her.

"What do you mean?" She forced a smile. The butterflies she had in her stomach at breakfast came back with a vengence. Her heart raced as she glanced behind Goku to Vegeta still glaring, his arms now folded across his chest. Her eyes then darted back to Goku's. "There's nothing different about me. You're just being silly. I'm the same as always."

Goku smiled big. "You're probably right. Maybe it's just because you're so much stronger since the last time I saw you. Well, I gotta go warm up. I hope I see you in the finals." He smiled warmly then turned to walk away in Vegeta's direction. Goku looked down at Vegeta and smiled saying hello.

Vegeta glared up at him and then looked at Zephyra as he walked towards her. "What did he say to you?"

She looked to Goku walking away then drew her eyes up to Vegeta's. "Not much. I asked if he was competing then he wished me luck."

Goku glanced back and saw what seemed to be the start of an arguement until Zephyra shouted, "None of your damn business!" and stormed off. He felt as if Vegeta was badgering her about talking to him and felt kind of bad he'd gotten her in trouble. He tried not to let it get to him and continued on his way.

Zephyra went through the compitition like it was nothing as Bulma, Trunks and Bra cheered her on. Vegeta stood at the side lines, his arms crossed as usual, watching Zephyras every move very closely. No one laid a hand on her, she was unstopable.

Goku was the same with his battles. When he was fighting, his family and Zephyra cheered him on. When she was watching Goku fight, she stood at the side lines next to Vegeta who didn't take his jealous eyes off her for a second. Zephyra glanced to the angry man at her side. "What is it?" She asked soflty enough so no one around them would hear. He didn't answer. "Vegeta, I told you. All he did was tell me he was competing and wished me luck. Why are you so angry with me?" He kept silent. She brought her hand up and placed it on his shoulder where the scratches from the previous day began and lightly pressed, reminding him of what they'd done. "You are my prince. I wouldn't dare touch anyone but you." She smiled at him and removed her arm from his shoulder, bringing her attenion back to the fight.

"And the moment you have all been waiting for," The announcer began. "It's the final round! Please put your hands together for Goku and Zephyra!"

Goku and Zephyra stood in the ring together as the announcer continued talking. "Don't go easy on me, Goku, please?" She asked, eager to see what Goku could do.

Goku agreed by nodding and mentally prepared himself. However, he couldn't shake this feeling he had about Zephyra and Vegeta. Why did he get so mad at her for talking to him? Was he worried that Goku would ruin her training by telling her that he wouldn't beat her into the ground everyday?

"I want to know what I'm really capable of." She said. "I know how powerful you are. Bulma's told me many stories that Vegeta would never. He doesn't like you much."

Goku laughed. "Yeah... I kinda figured." He laughed again placing his hand on the back of his neck. He then got serious but kept his smile. "Don't worry, Zephyra, I'll let you know how strong you are and how you've progressed. I've sensed your power level when you train with Vegeta so it shouldn't be a problem."

Goku drew out the battle as long as he could. "Come on, Zephyra, concentrate." He told her as she tried to hit him. "You're stronger then this. You can do this. Don't give up." She wondered why he hadn't punched her and ended it three seconds after it started. "You've got to release all your anger into your attacks."

"Just end it, Goku. I'm not going to be able to hit you even once!" She started to get angry with him.

"You have to believe you can. All you have in you now is doubt. Believe in yourself, Zephyra. Are you ready for me to let it all out?"

"Yes."

After Goku stopped going easy on her, the battle was over in less then thirty seconds. She'd managed to dodge away from him a few times. As Goku was being announced as the champion, Zephyra walked to the edge of the ring where Vegeta was and jumped down.

She kneeled down and lowered her head. "Please forgive me for not being strong enough."

Goku glanced over at Zephyra kneeling before Vegeta in apology who was obviously disappointed and watched him crouch down and grab her chin, lifting her eyes to his. "You'll never be strong enough if you keep slacking off." He let her chin go and walked away from her, leaving the stadium. "Come back to me when you're ready to become stronger."

She stayed down as a tear rolled down her cheek, then another. His words hit her hard, harder then his fist ever had. All she wanted was to be strong enough for him. Everything she'd done, all the pain she'd gone through, the blood, the sweat, was to please him. And now her master had turned his back on her. She stood and took off into the air, Goku quickly followed.


	11. Chat With Goku

**Chapter 11: Chat With Goku**

He followed her until she landed by the lake she and Vegeta cleaned off in the day before and sat under a nearby tree. Her eyes turned to Goku as he landed. "Goku? What are you doing here?"

"I heard what Vegeta said to you." He sat next to her. "He doesn't mean to be so cruel. It's just who he is. He'll continue to be cruel to you until he feels you're at least a decent challenge. It could take years before you're that strong."

"So how did I do today?" She finally asked after taking in a deep breath, not even bothering to wipe her tears away.

"You weren't putting your heart into it. You were stronger when training with Vegeta. But once you began to get mad at me your power level went up dramaticly. That's why you need to let your anger come out, it makes you stronger."

Vegeta watched them from a distance in anger, his power level down to almost nothing so Goku wouldn't sense him. He began to follow them when he saw Goku following Zephyra. He listened closely so he could hear their conversation. He glared at Goku giving Zephyra advice.

"Goku..." Zephyra began nervously. "Will you help me become stronger?"

Goku smiled big and agreed to her request. Vegeta's anger skyrocketed at that moment and Zephyra's eyes almost shot out of her head when she saw Vegeta in the distance. Goku looked around then asked, "Can you smell that?"

"Smell what?" She asked trying to keep her attenion off her jealous lover standing beyond the horizon.

"Have you ever been here before?" He didn't look at her, if he had she'd have been found out in a second.

"Yeah, Vegeta and I trained here." She hated to lie, but felt she had to.

"No it's not that... It's..." He concentrated his senses a little harder before he shot to his feet. "Oh my God! You and Vege..."

He was silenced as Zephyra stumbled forward faster then a rocket and slammed her hand over his mouth. Holding her hand over his mouth, she paniced and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him behind the tree so Vegeta couldn't see them. She pushed his back against the tree and held him there. "Please, Goku," She whispered as quietly as she could. "Don't say it."

She slowly pulled her hand away from his mouth. "But... But how?" He wasn't sure why, but he whispered as well as she still held him against the tree, her hand off his mouth just enough for him to speak.

"I don't know. It just..." She smiled. "Happened." Memories of the previous day flooded her mind until she turned her attention back to the situation at hand. "Goku, I need you to promise me you won't tell anybody what you know. Please." Her facial expressions begging him. "Don't say anything to anyone." She moved her hands away from him but stayed just as close as she had been.

"Don't worry, Zephyra, you can count on me." He continued whispering. "But Zephyra... Vegeta?" He went cockeyed.

She let out an amused laugh. "There's something about him. I can't explain it." She tried for a moment to think of a way to explain it. "I can't even begin to explain it. He sends shivers down my tail."

They continued talking for several minutes until Zephyra asked Goku if he still wanted to train her. She was worried he wouldn't now that he knew it wasn't an overprotective trainer, but a jealous lover that was glaring at him back at the tournamate. However, much to her surprise, he still agreed to teach her. He wanted to help her become stronger. He could tell not being strong enough to satisfy Vegeta was breaking her apart. He hated seeing anyone upset. Plus, he really enjoyed training.

Vegeta couldn't stand watching anymore and flew off clenching his fists the entire way. He had to use power to fly causing Goku to sense him. Goku now understood why Zephyra flipped out and dragged him behind the tree. They both watched him leave, Zephyra knew she was in for it when she'd get home.

Vegeta arrived home and went up to Bulma. "Hi, Vegeta," Bulma said. "What's up?"

"I need you to fix the gravity chamber, now." He growled deep in his throat.

"Actually, my father and I managed to fix it a couple hours ago."

Before she could say anything else Vegeta was gone. He changed into the pants he usually wore with his armor but nothing else except his shoes. He turned it up as high as he could stand it and let his anger out by swinging his fists at nothing. He was furious. He kicked and jumped and ran and flipped and before long he was sweating like a race horse.


	12. Venting Frustration

Zephyra returned home late that night, not a scratch on her. She quickly grew to enjoy training with Goku, it was much less painful. Exausting however. Sweat pouring down her face and body as she walked into the house.

"You might want to go look in the gravity chamber." Trunks got off the sofa and walked to her as she came in.

They walked to the chamber together and glanced in through a window. "What is he doing?" She asked.

"He's training." He began as they both poked their heads to the tiny window like two mischievious children. "He's very angry right now. When he found out mom fixed the room, he ran for it like a bat out of hell. He could stay in there for days."

Zephyra wiped some sweat off her face with the back of her arm and looked back at Vegeta. "Goku told me that your father will continue to be angry towards me until I am strong enough to be a decent challenge to him. Is that true?"

Trunks nodded. "Yes, it is. I know you feel bad for not living up to his standards, but it took my father years and years to be as strong as he is now. He expects more from you. You haven't been softened by humans. You're Sayian anger is still untampered with. You have the power. All you have to do is release your anger." Trunks left as Zephyra continued to watch Vegeta.

She put her hand up to the glass as if to try and reach him. She still felt bad about letting him down earlier that day. Shock filled her eyes as Vegeta's face came to the glass in a milisecond. His face alive with hatred. She dropped down and sat on the floor, her back to the outter wall of the Gravity chamber. She breathed heavy from the shock he gave her.

A few seconds later, Zyphyra saw a pair of feet come up on the side of her. She lifted her eyes until she was looking directly into Vegeta's. "Get in." He pointed to the door of the Gravity Chamber as she slowly rose to her feet. He followed her inside and shut the door behind them. She turned to face him, her fear of him more then obvious in her eyes.

He walked past her to the controls and she kept her eyes on him. She slammed hard into the floor as he turned it up to 100G. Vegeta however, barely noticed the change. "What is this?" She strained her muscles trying to get up. She was stuck on the floor.

"This is 100 times the normal gravity on earth. You do not leave this room until you can stand up and turn it off yourself."

"I can't even move." Her voice strained as she continued to try and move. "How do you expect me to get up?"

"Figure it out." He sat down, bringing one leg up to rest his arm on and watched her.

It was hours before she could lift her head to look at him. They stayed in there through the night and late into the next day as the sun began to set, despite her pleading for him to turn it off. She got to her hands and knees and crawled to the controls where she struggled to pull herself up. She slowly got to her feet and slammed her hand on the button, turning the machine off.

She collapsed on the floor from exaustion. After several minutes she managed to get to her feet and walk to her bedroom because she knew Vegeta wouldn't help her. She didn't even bother to change into what she normally slept in, she just fell onto her bed and shut her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta snapped as he walked into the bedroom.

She didn't even open her eyes to look at him, still shirtless at the end of her bed. "Going to sleep. Unless of course..." She lifted her head and looked at him, raising her eyebrows. "You want to come cuddle with me." Vegeta glared at her. "No? Very well then." She lowered her head back to the pillow.

He finally spoke. "You smell like a bag of garbage."

"And you smell like flowers? Give yourself a wiff, I dare you." She sat up and got out of the bed. She knew he wasn't letting her go to sleep yet. She walked into the kitchen and had some dinner. Trunks was off with Goten and Bra and Bulma had gone shopping so it was a quick-fix dinner.

After her meal, she stood and left Vegeta at the table for a shower. She dropped her clothes on the floor and stepped into the steaming water. She stood with her back to the shower head, letting the water to massage out the pain in her body. She was so sore, it hurt to talk. This steaming massage was like a gift from god. She could have moaned, it felt so good, but settled for soft 'Mmm' noises.

After several minutes she finally reached for the soap, not even noticing Vegeta watching her from behind the clear shower doors. She rubbed the shampoo into her hair, enjoying the feeling of her fingers on her scalp. She closed her eyes and soaked up the feeling of enjoyment she was getting from the shower and washing her own hair.

Her eyes shot open and she jumped back when she felt a second set of fingers on her scalp. "I thought you were mad at me." She lowered her hands and turned around, letting him rub the shampoo into her silky hair.

"I am mad at you." He took his fingers off her head and told her to rinse then grabbed the conditioner. After she rinsed the conditioner out, he spoke again. "But you're going to help me vent my frustration."

She turned to look at him but he stopped her before she was facing him and turned her backside towards him. He pushed her frontside against the wall and held her hands above her head in case she tried to struggle. He brought his head down and grazed his lips over her neck. "What do I have to do to make you obey me?"

She tilted her head back onto his shoulder and shut her eyes tightly. "I try, Vegeta."

He made no response, but kept his lips at her neck. His face tightened up and he rammed himself inside of her. Before she had the chance to scream, he pressed a hand over her mouth, holding it tightly. "Shh..." He held himself inside her as deep as he could get. "I don't know when everyone gets home."

He began thrusting inside of her as hard as he could with how tired he was. It wasn't as hard as previously, but still something a human couldn't take. She continued to make noise beneath his hand so he knew he couldn't let her mouth go. He did, however, let her arms go. Bringing his free arm down, he wrapped it across her chest and grabbed her opposite shoulder, pulling her into him.

His fingers then went down between her legs and began rubbing her sweet spot in a circular motion. She became louder and he pressed his hand over her mouth even tighter, pushing the back of her head hard against his shoulder. Vegeta used her neck to muffle his own noise.

Her moans of pleasure became cries of passion when she began to feel an orgasm coming on strong. Then it hit her as his own began to come to him, he throbbed inside of her, making her orgasm even better. Her eyes went black and all she could feel was him holding her, ravaging her body.

After they finished their fun, Vegeta slowly pulled himself out of her and turned his attention to the shower. Still facing her, he tilted his head back to wet his hair. Zephyra grabbed the shampoo and poured some into her hand, when he lifted his head out of the water, she brought her hands up to his head and began washing his hair.

"You don't mind do you?" She asked as he placed his hands on her hips.

"No. Go ahead." She enjoyed how calm he was after sex. He was almost like a completely different person.

Vegeta closed his eyes as Zephyra ran her fingers through his hair, washing her scent off of him. She didn't really want to, though. She wanted everyone to know he was hers. But she knew it had to be kept secret. Vegeta leaned back to rinse the bubbles out of his hair as Zpehyra wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his powerful chest.

After their shower, Zephyra stumbled into her room and changed into a large T-Shirt she normally wore to bed. She pulled the covers down and weakly crawled into the bed, then pulled them up to her shoulder. "Please, Vegeta, Can't I just sleep?" She said not even opening her eyes when she heard the bedroom door open.

"I was just wondering something," He began as he kneeled down beside her.

"What is it?" She opened her eyes and proped herself up on an elbow.

"Why did you pull Kakarot behind that tree and start whispering?"

"He knows."

"I figured as much." He rolled his eyes.

"He could smell us in the air from the day before. I knew you were watching and figured you would get angry if you found out he knew. I asked him not to tell anyone and he and he agreed."

"That's all I wanted to know. You can sleep now." He leaned forward and kissed her then left to get some sleep as well. She laid her head on the pillow and fell asleep almost instantly.


	13. Trying

**Chapter 13: Trying**

She woke up the next morning early, before anyone else and got an idea. She dressed that day in blue shorts, the same color and fabric as her normal clothing and something resembling a sports bra, also the same color and fabric. She pulled her hair back into a high pony-tail to keep it out of her face.

She grabbed breakfast then stepped into the Gravity Chamber. Closing the door behind her, she walked up to the controls and took a deep breath. She turned the machine up to 100G and prepared herself. She struggled to keep her footing as the machine kicked on. She fought as hard as she could to keep standing.

"I... Can't... Give up!" She clenched her fists. "I have to... TRY!" She screamed as energy burst from her body. She felt alive and ready to go. She walked until she could run. She ran for hours until she had the strength to jump and train. She threw hard punches and kicks to the air for hours until she fell to her hands and knees, nearly gasping for air. Sweat poured from every inch of her as she tried to regain her strength and breath.

"Dad?" Trunks began as he walked to his father. "Do you happen to know where Zephyra is?"

"Probably still asleep." He he rolled his eyes then turned his eyes to his lavender haired son. "Why?"

"You should come see this." Vegeta stood and followed his son to the gravity room. "Look." Vegeta looked through the glass and saw Zephyra back to training. "She's been in there for hours at one hundred times gravity. She was there when I woke up three hours ago." He cocked his head as he saw the bruises on her shoulders and hips. "Are those from training?"

Vegeta nodded and there was a pause before Trunks spoke again. "I can't believe how hard she's pushing herself. Her power level is more then double what it was just two days ago." He paused again. "Dad?"

"What is it?" Vegeta asked as he continued to watch Zephyra.

"Do you think Zephyra really wouldn't want to be with me because I'm half human? I tried once to talk to her about it." Vegeta's jealousy raged once again but he hid it from Trunks. "But she wouldn't talk about it and completely dropped the subject."

"She told me herself she thinks it would be an insult to her race to even be with a half Sayian."

Trunks looked somewhat disappointed. He had something of a crush on her since they'd met. She was young, beautiful, strong and kind and he knew it.However, he knew he could be there for her as a friend, and he grew to accept that.

Around noon, she emerged from the room, fighting to stay on her feet. She spoke to no one as she headed to the front door and flew away to train with Goku.

"Goku." She smiled big as she landed. "Are you ready to train?"

"Actually, I was just about to have lunch. Would you care to join me?" He smiled as he motioned for her to come into his house.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you since the day before yesterday." Goku asked her as they began to eat lunch with his family.

"Vegeta locked me in the Gravity Chamber until I could get up and turn it off myself. I couldn't believe how hard it was to move. But this morning when I woke up I put it to what he had it set at and stayed in there until I could train normally."

"What did he have it set at?" Gohan asked, taking a break from his food to satisfy his curiousity. "Just curious."

"One hundred times gravity." Everyone's face instantly turned to shock as the sweat on her face had begun to dry. "What?"

Goku cleared his throat. "Uhm... Zephyra... Do you know what Vegeta normally trains at in there?" She shook her head no. "Six hundred times Gravity... So, if you're comfortable in one hundred times, that means you can do one sixth of what Vegeta can do. How on earth did you manage?"

She smiled, proud of herself. "It wasn't easy. It was probably the most exausting thing I've ever done. I started by walking. Then moved on to running until I could finally train."

"I'm proud of you. To go up that high so fast is practically unheard of." Goku said, astonished.

They finished their lunch and headed outside to train. Several hours into their training, Vegeta showed up. "Zephyra." She stopped what she was doing as her and Goku both looked his way. "It's time to go." He crossed his arms and impatiently waited for her.

"I guess I have to go now, Goku." She smiled at him. "Thank you for today."

"Don't mention it. I'm happy to help. Please, come back anytime." He smiled big.

"I will. Thank you, Goku!" She waved then ran to Vegeta, following him towards home. "Vegeta?" She began about half way home.

"What?" His tone as emotionless as always.

"Are you mad at me for wanting to train with Goku as well?"

Vegeta stopped and lowered himself to the ground. She followed him down, nervous. "No, I'm not mad at you." She cocked her head to the side confused. She was sure he'd be furious. He faced away from her with his arms to his side, his eyes facing the ground. "I know you're probably wondering why I'm not mad at you." She made an 'Mmhmm' noise to confirm his statement as his eyes moved up. "There are things I can teach you that Kakarot can't." He turned to face her. "However, there are things he can teach you that I can not."

"So training with you both would benifit me?" She asked, keeping her distance in case it was a trick. Vegeta nodded and she spoke again. "I have your permission to train with Goku then?"

Vegeta nodded. "Yes." After a short pause he spoke again. "I saw you in the Gravity Chamber this morning. Trunks told me you were in there before he woke up."

She nodded. "I woke up at about 4 AM. It drives me crazy that I'm not strong enough for you. I was determined to try."

"You did very well."

Her eyes sparkled as her tail flicked happily behind her. "You mean it?"

He nodded. "Yes. I mean it. And with myself and Kakarot both training you there is no limit to what you can learn. Who knows... Maybe one day you'll be stronger then me and Kakarot both... From now on you will train with me in the gravity chamber for the first part of the day then train with Kakarot the second half of the day if he'll let you. But if he doesn't, you come back to me. Am I being clear enough for you?"

"Perfectly." She paused for a moment. "Thank you, Vegeta. You truely are a noble Sayian. I promise I won't give up."


	14. Super Sayian

One week later Zephyra had devolped a routine with Vegeta and Goku. Goku had grown to accept Vegeta and Zephyra's affair a little more, despite Vegeta cheating on wife. Zephyra was up to 150G and was rapidly growing stronger. Both of her mentors were quite proud of her. However, there was one thing Goku and Vegeta felt it was time for her to see.

Vegeta sat at a chair on Goku's patio, trying his best not to choke Chi Chi for complaining about them training so close to the house. Goku sat next to his wife with a glass of Iced Tea.

The morning sun looked down on them as they saw Zephyra walking up to the house, waving and greeting them. Vegeta practically spit out his water when he saw her. She wore tight blue jeans and a green tank top that showed off her cleavage and about three inches of mid-drift. Her hair was down with her make up done and she wore blue tennis shoes.

"What is that?" Vegeta asked her as she approached them.

"What?" She looked down at herself. "You told me not to wear my armor today." She smiled big. "Bra and I went shopping yesterday afternoon. She helped me pick out some great clothes that are pretty popular here on earth. I had to make some ajustments though." She turned around and showed them her tail popping out of a hole she had cut into the pants. Vegeta's eyes widened. Thanking his lucky stars the others were looking too. Chi Chi probably would have asked all sorts of questions if she'd seen the look on his face. "I had to do this with all the pants so I wouldn't squish my tail. I've gotten a lot of looks though. I don't think Earthlings have seen too many girls with tails." She giggled and sat down next to Vegeta. "Oh, and Bra showed me how to do my make up."

"I think you look great." Chi Chi complimented.

Zephyra thanked her and rose from her seat just a little and poured a glass of Iced Tea for herself then refilled Vegeta's. Vegeta stared at her behind wrapped in those tight jeans and swallowed hard. If Goku and Chi Chi weren't there... Ooh, the things he'd do to her.

"Vegeta? Are you ok?" Goku asked after seeing the wide eyed look on Vegeta's face.

He snapped the look off his face before Chi Chi looked at him. "Fine. Just thinking. Is that alright with you?"

"Hey, a man's gotta think sometimes." Goku was being his normal cheerful self.

"Vegeta?" Zephyra began as she sat back down. "What do you think of my new outfit?"

"Huh?" His eyes moved from her chest to her eyes. "It's fine."

That was quite a compliment from Vegeta to be giving in front of other people so she knew she got the right clothes. "Thank you." She took a sip of her tea then spoke again. "So what are we doing here today? I normally train with Vegeta in the mornings."

Goku smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Actually, we're waiting for Goten, Trunks and Gohan to arrive first. This is something that we think you need everyone's support for."

"What are they up to?" She thought as she began to grow a little nervous. "This isn't going to hurt, is it?" She asked out loud.

Goku laughed. "No, not at all. Don't worry. Ah, there's Goten and Trunks." Goku turned his head and looked at the two teens coming up.

They sat down at the table and said hello to everyone.

"Wow, Zephyra, you look awesome today." Goten complimented.

"You sure do." Trunks added on after the two of them gave her a once over.

Zephyra blushed. "Thank you, guys."

After a few minutes of small-talk, Trunks finally asked. "When is Gohan going to be here?"

"He's taking Videl to breakfast then coming over." Goku answered.

About twenty minutes later Gohan and Videl arrived, complimented Zephyra and joined the rest of them at the table. "So now will you tell me what we're doing today that's training but doesn't require my armor?" Zephyra asked.

"So, who's gonna show her?" Goten asked.

"Ooh," an excited Goku exclaimed. "I will!" He turned to Zephyra. "Zephyra?" Goku began as she turned her attention to him as he continued. "Did your parents ever tell you the legend of the Super Sayian?"

She nodded. "They did."

Goku stood and walked into the yard about ten feet. "I want to show you something..."

"Stay in your seat." Gohan told her.

She did as she was told and looked at them curiously. "What's going on?"

"Just watch." Trunks said, smiling.

She watched as he powered up, clenching their fists. He yelled into the morning as she watched, confused. "What could they possibly be up to?" She asked herself. A final burst of energy and he transformed into Super Sayian. Zephyra's eyes widened to the size of an apple as she fell back in her chair.

"Holy God!" She screamed and darted away from them pressing her back to the house. "What the hell?!" She was terrified and she didn't know why. Her breath in a panic as her heart nearly lept out of her chest. Never in her life had she seen anything so astounding. "That's not possible!"

They all stayed in their places as Vegeta walked up to the frightened Sayian girl. He wrapped his hand around her arm and made her walk over to the others. "Do you see what he's doing?"

Her eyes darted between the five of them. "I must be seeing things."

"No, Zephyra, you're not. This is Super Sayian." Vegeta still held her arm. He knew if he let go she would run like a roach when the lights flick on.

Gohan stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's nothing to be afraid of. We can even go beyond Super Sayian. Trunks and Goten could fuse and go to Super Sayian 3 when they were children and my father can do it as well."

"We?" she asked, still trying to absorb what her eyes were seeing.

"We all can do it," Trunks added in.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She was still in shock. She wondered if her eyes were playing tricks on her. After a moment she calmed down. "So... Let me guess... You want to train me... To do that?!" She may have calmed down but she was still quite histarical.

"Yes." Vegeta told her, finally letting go of her arm.

"I can't do that." She eyeballed all five of them.

"Not yet you can't. But you will."

She laughed. "Yeah right."

"No joke." Goku began. "You have the power to do this at any point. We feel like you're ready to learn it and become a Super Sayian."


	15. Transformation

**Chapter 15: Transformation**

Vegeta, Goku and the others trained with her for a week, trying to get her to go Super Sayian. They stood outside Goku's house surrounding her. "Get angry, Zephyra. It's the only way." Goku told her. Her fists clenched as she shook, trying as hard as she could. "Think of how you're parents were killed. Think of the looks on their faces. I know it's hard but you have to."

She was forteen when her parents died. She remembered it like it was yesterday. Their planet was under attack by a horrible band of monsters, they slaughtered millions in mere days. When they'd caught up with Zephyra and her parents, they ordered her to hide somewhere. She quickly ducked behind their home and watched from around a corner as the beasts slowly killed her parents by tearing their limbs off and devouring every bit of them.

"Find Vegeta!" Were the last words her mother spoke before slipping into the afterlife. They showed no mercy for anyone. She ran and got into one of the ships her parents used when they left planet Vegeta and left.

"Mom..." She stood between the five men as tears ran down her cheeks and her fists clenched. "Dad..." She shook with anger as more tears fell from her eyes to the ground. She dropped to her hands and knees, still shaking, still crying, still remembering. Her nails dug into her palms causing blood to drip out from her fists.

Gohan tapped Goku on the chest and pointed to her hair. "Nothing's happening." Goku said after a second.

"No." He whispered softly. "Just watch." Goku focused on her hair until he saw what his son did. It went from wavey to straight as an arrow and flashed yellow for a split second as her eyes shut tightly. "It's happening."

Anger and fear filled her soul as she screamed in agony for the loss of the only two people who had been there for her. "Don't leave me!" The word me turned into a long scream as her hair became straight and yellow and energy swarmed around her, nearly over-whelming her. "I can't do this."

"Zephyra." Goku began as he kneeled in front of her. He placed his fingers under her chin and brought her now bright green eyes up to his. "You did it."

She looked puzzled for a moment as her tears of anger continued down her cheeks until a strand of hair fell in front of her face. "I..." She grabbed the hair and looked at it. "I did it..." She smiled just a little. "I can't believe I did it. Thank you, Goku."

Goku smiled and stood up as the others looked at her in astonishment. They'd never seen a woman go Super Sayian. Goten, Gohan, Goku and Trunks had never seen a Sayian woman before she came along, period. It was beautiful.

"And now," Vegeta began as she stood up. "We see what you can do."

He darted torwards her with his fist drawn back. She took a step back, narrowly avoiding a punch to the jaw. Vegeta spun around came back torwards her. She rose into the air and began sparring with him. She dodged all his attacks and gave him several good blows. She grabbed his shoulders and slammed her knee into his stomach and punched him between the shoulder blades, sending him to the ground.

He hit the ground with a sickening thud as the others watched in awe. They almost couldn't believe how powerful she'd become. "Alright." Vegeta pulled his face from the ground and wiped some blood off his mouth. "So that's how you want it?" He looked up at her and transformed to Super Sayian.

He darted torwards her. She matched him punch for punch for over two hours. The others watched them very closely. "Look at her go!" Trunks shouted in amazement. "I think she could beat me in a fair fight."

"Too bad you fight dirty." Goten laughed.

"Hey." Trunks laughed then began chasing his best friend around the yard.

"Had enough?" Zephyra asked trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah. I think that will do for now." He answered.

They lowered to the ground and everybody surrounded her. Trunks even stopped playing around with Goten to congratulate her. "That was amazing." Goten told her.

She fell out of Super Sayian and caught her breath. "Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you guys. Especially you." She looked to Vegeta who was back to normal and smiled big.

"I think it's time for dinner." Goku laughed as he placed a hand over his growling stomach. Everyone laughed but Vegeta and headed inside for some food.

"I'm really proud of you today, Zephyra." Goku said right before shoveling food off his plate and into his mouth.

"Thank you, Goku. You don't know what that means to me."

They all chatted while they finished their food and stuffed their bellies. They finished right after the sun fell behind the horizon. Zephyra said her goodbuys while Vegeta crossed his arms at the doorway, waiting impatiently. Trunks had decided to stay the night with Goten so he stayed behind.

When they got home. Zephyra flopped down on the sofa and clicked on the T.V. and watched for a few minutes until Bulma came into the room carrying an over-night bag.

"Well, I have to go to the lab for an over-nighter. I have some very important research to take care of and probably won't be back until late tomorrow." She was about to leave before she turned to Vegeta. "Oh, and Bra is staying at a friends house tonight." She smiled. "Be good you two." She waved goodbye as she left the house.


	16. Home Alone

Zephyra turned and laid her stomach over the back of the couch, her feet hanging over the cushion and smiled wickedly at Vegeta. "So this means we have the house to ourselves tonight?"

Vegeta nodded and gave her the same smile. She turned off the T.V. and lept over the back of the couch, pouncing on him, sending them both to the ground. Her hair fell into his face as she landed on top of him.

"Do you want me?" She asked.

Her face was so close to his their noses just barely touched. They both exhaled deeply as he placed his hands on her hips, enjoying the way her jeans made her body look. "Yes." She'd finally gotten him to admit it. Before now the only clue to him wanting her was a raging hard-on as thick as her forearm and as long as her size seven and a half foot.

Speaking of hard-ons, as she went to kiss him, she felt him growing underneath her. She locked her lips with his and closed her eyes along with him. Her body filled with need as he pushed his pelvis up into hers and slipped his tongue into her mouth. His arms moved up and wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her into him passionately.

Lifting her up, he flipped her onto her back, landing between her legs. He broke their kiss to speak. "Do you want me as well?"

"Yes." She pulled his head down to hers and resumed their kiss.

His hand moved up her body until it cupped her jaw. She wrapped her ankles around his knees and pushed her pelvis up into his just enough to tease, silently announcing what he already knew she wanted. He broke their kiss and stood up, offering his hand to her to help her up. She looked at his hand as she sat up then to his eyes and smiled.

She put her hand into his and lifted herself to her feet. He guided her to the bedroom and sat her down on her bed, pushing her to her back with a deep, forceful kiss. He shifted himself until he was between her legs. Proping himself up on his elbows, he let his tongue slip into her hot mouth.

Her hands moved down and tugged at the bottom of his shirt, begging to feel his warm skin. He stopped kissing her and rose up onto his knees to remove his shirt. Her mouth watered at the sight of Vegeta's sexy body. Chizzled muscles worthy of a Greek God. Muscles too perfect to be properly portrayed even by the finest sculpter.

She sat up and let her hands run from his belt line to the tip of his shoulders, slowly. Letting her finger tips soak up and memorize each bump and groove. She smiled up at him and brought her hands to the bottom of her shirt, pulling it off along with her bra. Exposing her perky chest and tight stomach to his hungry eyes.

He groanded low in his throat at the sight of her toned body and pushed her onto her back, bringing his head down to kiss her neck. He moved to her collar bone, across her upper chest, then down to her breasts. He teased her soft pink nipples with the tip of his tongue and drew it into his mouth before letting it go and moving down to her rib cage. He kissed down the middle of her stomach and stopped where her jeans began and teased her a bit more before unbuttoning her jeans.

He unzipped her jeans and pulled them down to her knees, then to her ankles where he finally pulled them off and threw them to the floor where the rest of their clothes had landed. He let his eyes look down on her like a female buffet laid before him to have what he pleased. She would never say no to him, and he knew it. He could feel it in her eyes. She looked up at him, practically telling him to do as he wished with her.

He smiled wickedly and dove his mouth onto hers, slamming her head onto the pillow. Her hands quickly found his pants, pushing them down to the middle of his thigh until she couldn't reach any further. She brought her feet up and pushed his pants down the rest of the way, sliding them off his ankles and kicking them to the floor.

Her stomach clenched like it had done before as if he were already inside of her as she softly moaned to the feel of his hard kiss. Her gentle moan became a cry of passion when he slammed himself hard and deep inside of her with no warning. She held him tight as he began to move in and out of her with orgasmic force.

She burried her face in his shoulder squeezing him tightly against her young body, almost begging for more. His hands wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her down as he thrust up. Her body was perfect. Her muscles responsive to her lover's touch. Sensitive to his every caress.

He rolled off of her and laid on his side, turning her back to him. He placed one arm under her to fondle her body and the other found it's way to her hip. He pushed himself back into her with ease as his free hand moved from her hip to her tail. He stroked it all the way down to the tip, sending her up a wall as she moaned into her pillow. She squeezed the pillow tightly as he continued to ram inside of her while rubbing her tail and holding her breast.

Vegeta could barely concentrate on what he was doing. The soft brown fur of the tail made it extremely hard to keep from bursting inside her the second he felt it. He burried his face in her neck as he thrust harder into her needing body. His own body begging him never to stop.

But then, out of nowhere, he felt it. Her body began to tighten as her moans grew louder. She was about to come for him. He never could last through one of her orgasms, it was far too overwhelming to even think of trying to do it. Sweat poured from their hot bodies as their orgasms reached their maximum potental and sent their heads swarming in a chaotic blessing of pleasure.

He didn't pull himself out of her. He pulled the blanket over them as the sun setting darkened the room for them. His hand gently rubbed up and down her body as he softly kissed her neck. She smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment with all she had.

She eventually fell asleep in his powerful arms. He watched her sleep peacefully. No worry, no sadness, nothing on her face but a sense of bliss. She even kept a small smile as she slept in his embrace. Vegeta laid his head down after smiling softly and closed his eyes. For the first time, he and his beautiful lover had fallen asleep together.


	17. Talking Too Much

**Chapter 17: Talking Too Much**

A few months later Chi Chi and Bulma were enjoying an afternoon chat with tea when Bra walked into the room.

"Mom?" She began as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, dear?" Bulma looked up at her daughter and smiled.

"Have you seen Dad? I can't find him anywhere. I want to go shopping."

Bulma shook her head. "No I haven't seen him all day. But you know your father, he'll leave for hours and not tell anyone where he's going."

"Speaking of gone for hours.." Bra glanced around the room. "I haven't seen Zephyra either today."

"Huh... You're right. It must be a Sayian thing. I don't know anyone else who runs off for hours, not telling anyone where they're going or how long they plan to be gone." She rolled her eyes.

The afternoon sun peered down on the Earth as Vegeta sat under a tree near the lake with his knee pulled up, an arm resting on it, as always. His eyes pulled to the right, watching his young lover.

"Vegeta?" Zephyra began as she stood on her hands in the grass in front of the lake, a few feet away from Vegeta.

Vegeta watched her play by walking on her hands as if she was a child. "What?"

"Will you tell me more about Planet Vegeta and the Sayians?"

"Haven't you heard enough about that by now?" He rolled his eyes.

Still on her hands, she walked up to him, almost laughing. "No, not really." She lowered herself down then laid on her stomach, her chin resting in her hands, gently swinging her feet in the air. She faced the same way Vegeta did with her head about even with his knees as her tail moved back and forth happily. "I enjoy hearing about it. I can almost picture it. I keep wondering what things would be like if it were never distroyed and all the Sayians still lived there."

Her tail came down and playfully nudged him on the cheek. He mumbled something she couldn't hear then spoke. "Do you want to know what it would be like?" She turned her head and nodded at him. He sighed and shook his head as if he were annoyed. "If we lived the way Sayians used to, I would have been crowned king by now. You would have been sent away a few days after you were born to wipe out a planet unless they wanted you for different purposes. But being the daughter of two lower-classes, I doubt it. However, if you were a beautiful baby, they would have kept you on the planet in hopes you would become a beautiful woman and be raised as an escort for the king."

"Would that have been for you or your father?"

"Most likey for me."

"What would it be like if I were sent away?"

"After the planet had been wiped clean, you'd return home for training and probably be put into a team of other Sayians so you could clean out planets quicker. After you did you're job, you and your team would report to me and tell me of your status, be congratulated and given a some time off to relax before your next mission."

"Do you think you would have noticed me?"

"Probably. Not many Sayian women have the looks you possess. It's very rare."

"So what would you have done then?" She playfully asked. "Put your 'moves' on me?" She giggled as she ran her tail across his neck.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you want to believe."

She smiled at the thought and rolled onto her side, placing her head on his lap, her eyes facing his stomach. "Vegeta?"

"What?" He looked down at her, her silky brown hair spread over his lap. His eyes slowly moved from her face to her cleavage that her new clothes had given her. Then down to her stomach. Her shirt was slightly lifted from standing on her hands and he could easily see her whole stomach. Trim and toned. Very sexy. Then his eyes looked down to her hips. Her top leg was brought over the bottom one until her knee touched the ground, bringing out the curves of her hips and rear. Her tail slowly waived behind her through the soft grass.

"Have you ever thought about leaving Earth?" She brought her top arm up and gently rubbed his stomach with her finger tips, enjoying the feeling of his hard abs.

His eyes moved from her body back to her face. "Everyday."

"So why don't you just pick up and go?"

"I have a life here now. It's not that simple. I do care for my family."

She smiled. "I don't understand it. You must be a more open person then I. I don't believe I could bring myself to love a human."

Vegeta snorted at her. Who said shit about love? Not him. After a moment he spoke again. "Let me ask you something for a change."

She looked up at him, curious as to what he'd say and smiled. "Shoot."

"Why are you so happy all the time? It's completely unlike a Sayian." He arrogantly rose his head.

"My parents always told me that too. 'It's unnatural, Zephyra'." She chuckled. "They were more like you."

His eyebrows quickly came together as he moved his eyes back to her. "Oh? And what am I like?"

"Well, you don't smile much. You don't seem to give a damn about anything really except training. Neither did they. You're not very open with anybody. My parents were however very open. But if you're asked something, you will answer. You're like the strong silent type. It's pretty sexy." He smiled, amused. "You have this presence that's absolutely overwhelming. It's what attracted me to you in the first place... Look at me, clammering on like a teenager about how goodlooking you are and I haven't even answered your first question."

She looked back at her hand, feeling his muscles and smiled seductively. "I just can't help it. But anyway... The planet where I lived, Namu, was inhabited by very peaceful people. Once when I was very young, the town elder told me that life was pointless unless you were happy. He taught me how to see the beauty in anything and told me that there was no point in living life angry at nothing all the time. What he said to me really sank in. I was a little monster before that. But after he told me that, I did begin seeing the beauty the world had and people had and it made me happy. I grew happy to know that I was fortunate enough to be able to live and see everything I've gotten to see."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." He rolled his eyes again.

"It's true. I see beauty in even you." She took her head off his lap and stood up. She put one leg on either side of him and lowered herself onto his lap, facing him after he moved his leg down. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he let his frisky hands wrap around her hips. "I see it every day." She smiled softly at him. "You are very handsom, Vegeta. You're smart and strong with a body that could make any woman swoon. Your eyes are deep and pentrating."

She brought a hand down and wrapped it around his wrist. Bringing his hand between their faces, she pulled his glove off and ran her finger tips down his fingers, to his palms and back up. "Your hands are even beautiful. The skin isn't so soft it's feminine, but it's also not so rough that it's like sandpaper. Just rough and just soft enough to give the perfect touch. They're very responsive to touch, very strong."

"You're full of it."

"Do you really think I could have pulled something like that out of my ass so quickly?" She crossed her arms and gave him a 'you fucker' look.

"No. You're not a good enough liar for that."

"See? And I would never lie to you, Vegeta. I'd be too afraid to." She paused for a moment then spoke again. "Does it bother you that I am so happy?" He didn't answer. "Well, much to your approval. I do still have many things about me that come from being a Sayian. I have this desire to be the strongest, the smallest things will make me angry and I have this crazy need to fight someone all the time. That's probably why each full moon I end up punching you in the face and getting into a fist fight with you. Even though I know I can't win. I feel like my head is going to fall off my shoulders every time you hit me and I know my hits don't even affect you. But I keep going just out of anger."

Vegeta stayed silent for a moment, his hand had found it's way back to her hip, however. He shook his head a little and looked back at her. "You talk too much."

"I'm sorry. I just feel like I have a lot to say to y..."

"Shut up!" He silenced her by bringing his head forward and laying his soft lips over hers. "You talk way too much."

He put his hand on the back of her neck and slowly lowered her onto her back. She instantly closed her eyes and gave into him. Her hands came up and wrapped around the back of his neck, holding his lips on hers. He laid to the side of her letting his hand run up and down her body freely as he proped himself up with the opposite elbow. He had such a way with her. He could make her do anything he wanted.

He broke their kiss for a moment to look at her body. Such amazing curves. "If we were still on Planet Vegeta..." She laid on her back with her arms now dropped to the side. He let his hand slowly run from her neck down her shoulder, over her breasts, across her stomach and down to her crotch, giving her a little tease before his hand finally rested on her hip. He brought his eyes up to hers before he finished his sentence. "I'd make you my wife."

She shuddered in pleasure at the thought as she brought her head up to his, having to bring her elbows behind her to keep herself up. "I wish it had never been distroyed." She pressed her lips to his and was taken by him once again.

Some time later, she lay naked on her stomach in the grass with Vegeta gently kissing her back, naked as well. "Get dressed."

She turned her head and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Someone's coming." He stood and began dressing.

She followed suit and grabbed her clothes, rolling her eyes the entire time. She wasn't ready to get dressed, damnit! Vegeta sat by the tree just as before and Zephyra laid back on her stomach a few feet away from him enjoying the memory of what they'd just done.

"So who is it?" She asked looking around. "I don't see anybody."

"Kakarot and Trunks." He grumbled low in his throat as Zephyra finally saw them in the distance. "Get in the water!"

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"You heard me!"

He grabbed her arm and threw her into the lake. She screamed the whole way and landed with a big splash. He quickly took off his shoes and shirt and got into the lake along with her. She came up from under the water and gave him a stink eye. "What the fuck?!"

"Trunks' senses aren't as acute as Kakarots. He shouldn't be able to smell us in the air but he would be able to smell me on you."

"That's why you threw me in the water. Ok."

"Oh, you get it now?" He rolled his eyes and dove under the water just as Goku and Trunks landed at the waters edge.

Zephyra glanced up at them and smiled. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Going for a swim, huh?" Goku asked cheerfully. "I don't blame you, it's pretty hot out today."

"And the water feels great. You wanna join us?"

"Us?" Trunks looked confused for a moment before he saw his father come out from under the water.

"Us."

"Are you wearing your clothes, Zephyra?" Trunks asked cocking his head at her.

"Of course. I wasn't about to hop in here naked and embarrass myself. So do you guys wanna join?"

"Uh... No thanks." Goku said rubbing the back of his neck. He knew what was going on. "Actually we just came to tell you guys that Bulma wants you to come home. The sun sets soon and she wants you guys to be there for the fireworks."

"For what?" Zephyra looked very confused.

"The summer festival." Trunks told her.

"I'm drawing a blank here guys."

"Every summer people set off fireworks to celebrate the summer."

"Sounds kind of dorky." She squinted her eyebrows.

"It is dorky." Vegeta snorted as he began to get out of the water. "It's just another stupid reason for these humans to get excited and stuff their faces with food and beer. But Bulma insists everybody be there."

"Do I really have to?"

"I'm sorry Zephyra." Goku began. "It's tradition. And you are part of the family now." Zephyra smiled at what Goku said as she too, began to get out of the water. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Trunks looked down as Zephyra finished getting out of the water. "You were swimming with your shoes on?" He cocked his head to the side.

Zephyra looked down and laughed. "Yeah. Vegeta threw me in after I called him senile so I didn't even bother taking them off. They were soaked anyway."

"Excuse me?" Vegeta shouted, shocked as he put his shirt on.

"I didn't mean it." She smiled innocently as she twisted her hair to get the water out.

"You better hope not." He snarled as he began to put his shoes on.


	18. Abdandoning Celebration

**Chapter 18: Abandoning Celebration**

The four of them arrived home, Zephyra soaked from head to toe and Vegeta soaked from the waist down. Vegeta and Zephyra were stopped before they took one step inside the house where several guests sat in the living room by Bulma.

"Oh no you don't! Just look at you two, soaked to the bone. You are not walking in my house and soaking my carpet when we have guests."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked right past her, Zephyra stayed put. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope." She was obviously annoyed that the two of them ran off for the whole day. "You are not coming in here soaking wet. Strip."

"Huh?" Zephyra's cheeks turned pink when she saw all the guests looking at her. "You mean... Naked?"

"No, your underwear will do fine as long as it's not dripping."

"But... They're watching me." She felt that Vegeta was the only one worthy enough to see her in so little clothing.

"I don't care."

"Come on, Bulma. Don't make me." She jumped up and down in anticipation. "These wet clothes are annoying."

"So take them off." Bulma crossed her arms as she stood in the doorway, blocking her way in.

Zephyra blushed harder as she leaned down and began taking her shoes off. "This is so embarrassing. I can't believe you're making me strip in front of all these people." She reached up and pulled her shirt off, leaving her bra on then reached down and unzipped her pants, pulling them off. She then looked up an Bulma. "Can I come in now, Please?"

Bulma nodded and moved out of the way just as Vegeta appeared at the end of the hallway. His eyes widened when he saw Zephyra blushing hard as she walked towards him in her underwear. She cursed under her breath and clenched her fists at her side. The fur on her tail stood on end as Hercule noticed her walking nearly naked.

"Hey, Looking good."

She did not turn to look at him she continued on her way and snarled at him. "Eat shit, pussy boy." Vegeta had a very hard time holding back a laugh as Hercule tried to say sorry. He knew what was coming. "I said eat shit." Her fist connected hard with his stomach and he fell to the floor.

"Wow. She's got quite a temper."

She finished her journey but not before cursing a few more times. "This is such shit. All these people seeing me practically naked. I might as well take the rest of my fucking clothes off." She walked into her room and slammed the door behind her.

She took off her bra and panties then grabbed a towel out of the bathroom that was connected to her room. She dried off and put some dry clothes on then sat on the bed, still angry and embarassed at what Bulma made her do. A knock at the door made her shout at the person to go away. The door opening obviously meant they weren't listening.

"Zephyra?" Trunks walked in with his eyes closed. "Are you dressed?"

"Yeah, I'm dressed."

Trunks sat on the bed next to her. "I'm sorry my mom made you do that. I know how embarrassing it can be. She made me do it naked once because I wasn't wearing underwear." He laughed at the memory. "It's just how she is. You grow used to it pretty fast."

"I'm so emabarrassed. No one should see me that way except for my lover. I feel dishonored."

"Look, don't worry about it. Just try to have a good time tonight. We're going to watch the fireworks then have a big dinner. It'll be great. And everyone will forget about you running through the house almost naked."

"I doubt that."

"Will you come out anyway? If anybody says something. Just ignore them or punch them again."

"I can do that. Thank you, Trunks." She stood and walked out of the room, followed by Trunks as she cracked her knuckles. Trunks chuckled at her attitude.

"Now that's better." Bulma said as she saw Zephyra walk out of her room and into the living room.

Zephyra glared at Bulma and walked outside to where Vegeta stood, staring at the sky. "When do the fireworks start?"

"Just a few mintues." He did not move his gaze. "Everyone should be coming outside any second."

"I've never seen fireworks before. What do they look like?"

"It's hard to explain. Just watch." He crossed his arms over his chest and briefly looked down at her before returning his gaze to the sky.

"Are they beautiful?"

His eyes moved to her again. She looked up at the sky as the fresh evening stars sparkled in her crystal blue eyes. "Very..."

"Ok! Is everyone ready?" Bulma said as everyone began to pour into the back yard.

Zephyra turned to see everyone coming and rolled her eyes just before jumping onto the roof of the house. She calmly sat down and waited for the fireworks. Vegeta had noticed her leave his company. He grew slightly frustrated knowing that she was the only one he could connect with. She was like his protection from the family. Normally if he stood there alone, Bulma would badger him for being 'unsocial'. And frankly, he didn't want to listen to it.

Zephyra turned her eyes up as a pair of legs came down beside her. Vegeta sat beside her with one leg proped up as she sat with both of her legs pulled up to her chest and her chin resting on her knees.

"Do we have to stay here?" She let out a big sigh.

"No." Vegeta stood and took off into the air.

He was quickly followed by Zephyra. After a moment she asked, "So where are we going?"

He didn't answer. They flew until Vegeta landed on top of a high building in the city. He walked to the edge of the building and crossed his arms over his chest. "You wanted to see fireworks, didn't you?"

Zephyra slowly walked up behind him, confused. "Yes. I'm very curious to see what they look like." She came up and stood beside him. Her eyes moved up to his face. He almost looked angry. She wondered if it was because of how exposed she was to Bulmas guests a few minutes earlier. She shrugged it off, figuring he was just being his normal grumpy self.

When the first firework went off in the sky, Zephyra's eyes widened with amazement at what she saw. It really was beautiful. Vegeta didn't even watch the fireworks. His deep eyes were on Zephyra the entire time.

"How do they make them different colors?" She asked with her eyes still wide.

Vegeta looked at the fireworks for a moment then back to Zephyra. "Dyes in the explosive powder."

After a moment she inched closer to him, eventually wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her head on his chest. "Thank you for bringing me up here."

Vegeta looked down at her confused, not quite sure what to do. It took him a moment before he gave her what she wanted and returned her embrace. She thought the moment was perfect. He felt a little uneasy. He'd never been the sweetheart type. It just wasn't him.

They'd finally returned to the house after the fireworks for dinner. Zephyra explained how Vegeta had taken her to get a closer view of the fireworks and Bulma understood.

In the yard, they had a few picnic tables set up with some tiki lights and other decorations. Not to mention, piles of delicious looking food. Everyone enjoyed the food as Zephyra and Vegeta ate in silence, watching the others. Vegeta just plain didn't want to be there. However, Zephyra was a little fasinated.

She watched them chat and laugh and eat and drink until their bellies where full and there minds spinning from the booze. She had never had alcohol before and began to understand why her parents had steered her away from it. Fasination became amusement as they began to get remarkably drunk.

She had seen enough though. They began to grow loud and her head began to hurt. She took from her seat, thanked Bulma and walked to the other side of the house. It was quiet. Occasionally, a laugh would be heard, but nothing more. She quite enjoyed the silence as she sat on the grass, leaning against the house.

She began to think of Vegeta and how they were somewhat inturrupted earlier that day. She thought about what she would have done had they been able to stay there. She looked down at her hands, her fingertips slowly wiggled as they remembered the feel of his body from head to toe... Flawless.

Vegeta too had grown tired of listening to drunk people tell boring jokes and laugh so loud they could be heard down the block. He stood and walked away, suddenly sensing Zephyra's arrousal. He was somewhat curious to see what was going on to cause her to go from irritated to horny as toad so quickly.


	19. In The Rain

Zephyra smiled as she leaned her head against the wall, lightly sucking on her lower lip as she thought of her Sayian Prince. She closed her eyes and smiled not noticing Vegeta come from around the corner. He didn't say anything, he just looked at her.

Her hands rested beside her, feeling the soft grass and she had one leg slightly pulled up. He too began to think of earlier that day. Her flawless body laying helplessly beneath him, begging for more. He walked up to her and squatted down in front of her without her even noticing.

She almost looked as if she were sleeping. But he knew better. She was far too aroused to be sleeping. Just relaxed. He knew what she was thinking of. Just as she would know what he was thinking if she looked between his legs.

A small smile curved over her delicate lips just before Vegeta reached down and lightly tapped her leg with his hand. She slowly opened her eyes and her smile grew.

"I was just thinking about you," she said lifting her head off the wall.

"I know."

She smiled again. "You always know." She gently let her head plop back on the wall and closed her eyes once more. "I can't hide anything from you." She paused briefly. "What are you thinking of?"

A soft rustle in the grass caused Vegeta not to answer her question truthfully and turn his head to the left. "Nothing."

She kept her eyes closed, not knowing Trunks had just come around the corner. "Ouch. Why don't you just tear one of my fingers off next time and save me the anguish."

Vegeta stood, looking at his son, as if silently asking him what he needed. He knew the look his father was giving him. He'd seen it a million times. "I was looking for you two. You kind of disappeared."

Confused, Zephyra opened her eyes and looked at Trunks. She thought quick, but didn't lie. "I was starting to get a head ache so I came to where it was a little more quiet."

"Oh." He turned to his father. "Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Vegeta walked towards his son and followed him to the side of the house. He crossed his arms and looked down at him. "What did you really go back there for?"

Trunks blushed a bit. "I sensed Zephyra's... mood change."

"Oh?" His jealousy once again at it's peak, was easily hidden.

"I came to see what was going on... Then I saw you... Dad?"

"What?"

"I think she might have a thing for you..."

"I know. I've known for months."

"Oh... I guess I'm a little slow to catch on to things. She hasn't tried anything, has she?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "What do you think?"

He thought for a moment. "Probably. She's very audacious... It's almost not fair. Just because I'm not a full sayian like you, she won't even give me a chance. It's not like she has a chance with you anyway..."

"If I had the choice, I would have gone down the same route."

"You mean, only be with a sayian?"

Vegeta nodded. "It's right to be with your own kind."

Trunks thought for a moment. "I should just give up, huh?"

"Probably. She's also stubborn."

"Thanks for talking with me, Dad."

"Sure."

Trunks turned and left and Vegeta turned back and headed towards Zephyra. He let her hear his footsteps this time. She has resumed her relaxed position with her eyes closed. When she heard him approaching, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"So are you going to tell me what you were really thinking?" She smiled seductively up at him.

"What if I just show you?" He smiled wickedly.

"Do you want to get out of here?" She stood and looked at him, almost waiting for him to take off into the air.

He didn't answer... He didn't fly away... In an instant, he stepped forward, placing a hand around the back of her neck, pulling her lips to his as he pushed her back against the wall. It took her a little by surprise. It took a moment for her the shock of his boldness to wear off so she could wrap her arms around her strong lover and enjoy the warmth of his cogent kiss.

Vegeta pulled his head back just slightly, giving her the chance to speak. She smiled up at him as her stomach clenched with excitement and her heart pounded. Her knees almost shook as his hands wrapped around her slim waist and he pushed himself closer. However, this did not ease one thing.

"Vegeta? What if someone sees us?"

He began to slowly move his head towards hers as his eyes closed. "Let them see."

What woman could say no to that? Not her. No way. She smiled as his lips finished their journey to hers and closed her eyes gently. The slow and gentle kiss was quickly replaced with a strong and passionate one when her arousal peaked from his provocative gestures.

A single drop of rain fell from the dark night sky, landing on Zephyra's closed eye lid. Briefly, her eye flinched then returned to it's normal closed state. Another moment later, one more drop. Then another and another until the rain poured freely over the Earth causing Bulma and her guests to all go into the house. The rain happily left Vegeta and Zephyra all alone.

Maybe not completely alone. Goku's head poked from around the corner to tell them everyone was heading in. But he stopped when he saw their embrace. He'd never seen Vegeta do anything like that with Bulma. Then he knew they shared something special. Something he could never share with Bulma. Perhaps it was simply because she was a Sayian.

His strong hands freely ran from her waist to her back as he embraced her tightly. She could only return the favor by holding him just as close, just as lasciviously. After all these months, all the time they'd spent together, all the times they've had sex, both of them got just as excited as they did their first time together.

Vegeta pulled his lips away from hers and waited until she opened to her eyes to speak. His hands ran up and down her torso. He always found a way to tease her and make her wait.

"Tell me what you want."

She smiled up at him. "You know what I want."

He pressed his hips into hers. "Say it."

"Please Vegeta..." Her head moved towards his as she tried to kiss his arousing lips.

As her head moved closer to his, his head moved to the side, pressing his lips to her ear. He whispered gently. His hot breath sent chills down her spine. "Say it..."

.

He did not move his head. He kept his lips at her ear, waiting as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes, silently begging him to keep going. Her arms wrapped tightly around him, pulling him as close as he would allow.

One of his hands rested on the side of her head, his thumb caressing the side of her forehead and down to her cheek. His touch was perfect, not too soft, not too rough, but just enough of each to make her knees buckle. His other arm wrapped tightly around her lower back, pulling her just as close. He enjoyed the feel of her small body against his, even if he didn't admit it.

"Vegeta, this isn't fair."

"What isn't?"

"I'm tired of having to hide." She moved her head back and looked into his eyes.

"That's a little random, wouldn't you agree?"

"I know... But... It sucks. Hiding our... Well, actually, I'm not sure what to call it. Relationship, fling, whatever it is. I'm sorry... I'm being selfish. I should be happy with what I have... You."

"Are you finished?"

She looked somewhat disappointed at his negative response as she slowly nodded her head in response. He really was just about as stubborn as anyone could be. She'd almost grown used to it. As Goku silently watched, he felt a little bad for Zephyra. Here she was pouring her heart out and he seemed to just brush it off like dust on his shoulder.

"Look..." He began. "There is nothing either of us can do about the way things are. Not you. Not me. Not anyone. All we can do is go step by step and try to enjoy ourselves when we can. I'm fine with it. Do you know why?"

"No... Why?"

"Because I know what I have."

She smiled up at him. "You're exactly right."

"Now can we please get back to what we were doing?" He smiled seductively down at her.

"I thought you'd never ask."

He brought his head down once more and connected his lips with hers passionately. His lips casually moved to her neck as both of his hands moved to her hips. They slipped under her shirt as his thumbs moved back and forth over the soft skin of her flat stomach.

Goku smiled and walked back into the house. They definitely shared something special.

"By the way, Vegeta..." She waited a moment as he responded with a groaning noise. She bit her lip and tilted her head back as she enjoyed his orgasmic touch. "I wanna feel you."

"Feel me what?" His hands moved more to the front of her stomach and up just a little, bringing her shirt up with them.

"Feel you inside me." God he was tease.

"How so?" And God how he enjoyed it. Sending her to the stars drove him wild. He smiled wickedly as his lips resumed their spot on her neck.

"You're not very nice, Prince Vegeta."

He lightly chuckled as his hands moved up a little further to her ribs, right below her breasts. He then slowly dropped to his knees, kissing each part of her on the way down. Her skin was soft and very responsive to his touch, it drove him mad with extacy. His lips caressed her stomach as his hands slid up and down her sides, keeping her close to him.

"Oh man, you kill me." She brought her hands down and ran her fingers through her hair. "You know exactly what I want from you right now." She bit her lip as his tongue came out and moved from the center of her belt line all the way up to the bottom of her bra. "I want... No... I need to feel you inside my body, sliding in and out. Hard and fast."

He groaned in pleasure at the thought. What man could possibly resist this woman? She had him wrapped around her finger in that department. Not that he was going to admit it any time soon.

Before long, his actions weren't only teasing her. They were teasing him as well. It wasn't long before his head nearly exploded with desire. He stopped kissing her stomach and pulled her to the ground, laying her delicate body beneath his strong one.

The rain continued to pour over their deeply aroused bodies as Vegeta's hand slid from her waist to under her shirt, letting his hand enjoy the feel of her firm breasts. First over her bra until his hands desire to touch her grew until his hand slipped under her bra, allowing his hand to feel her freely.

She softly moaned into his hot mouth as his hand cupped her breast and his thumb grazed back and forth over her soft, pink nipple. Her gentle reaction to his touch sent him to the stars, making it nearly impossible for him to hold back and take his time.

Not breaking their heart pounding kiss, she brought her hands to the top of his shirt and undid the top button with shaky hands. Who could have imagined that after all this time, she still got butterflies when she was around him? Her delicate fingers then moved down to the next button and continued down the line until his strong chest and abs were exposed to her finger tips.

Her hands slowly slid from his shoulders, down over his chest, then to his stomach and back up. Taking her time, she let her fingers enjoy every bump and groove of his hard muscles. When her hands reached the top of his shoulders she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed it down over his biceps, until it couldn't go further, stopping it at his elbows. He propped himself up, removing his shirt one arm at a time and tossing it to the now soaked grass. He resumed their kiss quickly as his desire for her grew with each passing second.

After a few moments, he stopped kissing her and sat up, pulling her to a sitting position as well. His hands moved to her sides and wrapped around the fabric at the bottom of her shirt. His hands brought her shirt up and over her head, letting it join his shirt in the grass.

Once more, he brought his lips to her neck as his hands moved to her back, ever so easily unbuttoning her bra and pulling it off. His lips then moved from her neck down to her collar bone and down to the top of her chest as he gently pushed her back into a laying position.

When she was all the way down on her back, his lips moved down to her breasts. First kissing the top then moving down to her soft nipples. They had already hardened from him touching them a moment earlier when he gently sucked one into his mouth, letting his other hand grope and massage her opposite breast.

Her back slightly arched up to him as she softly moaned beneath his powerful touch. His tongue circled around her nipple before he returned it to his mouth and kissed down her stomach, stopping at her belt line. It wasn't hard to guess that her skirt was next to come off as his lips teased her lower stomach.

And it wasn't long before they were off and laying on the ground, along with her panties, shoes and socks. After tossing her skirt away, he kissed her ankle, then moved up to her knee, onto the middle of her thigh and stopped right before kissing her sweet spot.

"What do you want next?" He asked, smiling wickedly.

She smiled down at him as she lifted her head to look at him. "I want you to take your pants off and show me what you're hiding from me in there."

He stood up and looked down on her. "You take them off."

Tease. She got up on her knees and brought herself an inch away from his crotch. She looked straight to the button of his pants as her hands slowly rose and grasped the button. Her eyes gracefully moved up to his.

"Like this?" She smiled as her fingers slowly undid the button.

"Exactly."

She returned her gaze to the task at hand as her fingers found his zipper and pulled it down. Then her hands moved to his sides and pulled his pants off as he kicked off his shoes. And there it was, standing proud. She smiled big when she saw it pointing directly at her.

Her head slowly came forward and gently kissed the tip. His hardness flinched when she kissed it and he groaned deep in his throat. Then another kiss and another throb until she opened her mouth and placed her lips over his thick head.

His head tilted back as his teeth clenched together tightly. Drawing in a sharp breath between his teeth made a slight hissing noise as his eyes closed as tightly as his teeth. His hands moved to her head, lacing his fingers in her soaking wet hair and holding on to her.

As she took him a little deeper, she brought her right hand up and wrapped it around his thick shaft. Slowly at first, she began moving her hand back and forth in sync with her mouth. Her speed increased until she had a good rhythm going, driving him wild.

As her lips tightened around him, he groaned louder and tightened his grip on her. She pulled her head away until only the head remained in her hot mouth, letting her tongue swirl around as her hand continued stroking.

She then pushed him back into her mouth about half way and gently hummed as she began to suck him harder and faster. The vibration from her humming gave him goosebumps as he began to move his hips with her movements. His hands moved from the top of her head to the back of her neck, guiding her into him.

Feeling his arousal in her mouth caused a burning sensation to form between her shapely legs. One so intense she had to pull her legs together to try and keep herself from jumping him as she continued her magic. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up before he drove herself mad with need.

Vegeta groaned deep as he moved his eyes down to her. Her eyes were looking up at him as he looked down. There eyes met as he felt it building up deep inside his body. He wanted to tell her, but it was so hard to get a word out. But he finally managed a few choice words.

"You should... stop..." She did not take him from her mouth she made a 'MmmMmm' noise which obviously meant she was not going to stop. "I'm gonna..."

She knew exactly what he was trying to say. She was not going to stop. Not for anything. She wanted it.

He groaned once more before he throbbed hard and spilled his seed into her small, waiting mouth. His mouth shot open as he fought the urge to yell out into the rain. His body tensed up as she finished sucking every last drop out of his body. She swallowed his seed and smiled up at him, proud of herself.

She let herself fall back onto the grass and let out a pleased sigh as Vegeta tried to catch his breath. The rain continued to pour down over their naked bodies, as he looked down at her. She looked lovely in the rain. Water droplets glistened on her flawless body as her perky chest slowly moved up and down with each breath and her tail slowly moved back and forth beside her.

"I'm not done with you, Woman." Vegeta said as he dropped to his knees between her legs then lowered his body onto hers.

She smiled when she felt his hard on still standing strong between her legs. She made a soft 'Mmm' noise as he pressed the head to her slick wetness. Her body ached to feel him inside her as he slowly began to add pressure, teasing her.

She raised her pelvis slightly to try and get him inside her, but he pulled back his own pelvis. She would get it when he gave it. He was in control and she knew it. However, this did not stop her from wanting it. In fact, it made her want it more. Knowing she couldn't have it until he said so was a very big turn on to them both.

She softly squirmed beneath his strong body, trying to keep herself from going mad with desire. Her breathing grew deeper and faster the longer he made her wait. Her deep breathing turned into the softest of moans as all she could think of was having his perfection inside her.

Slowly, he pushed, only letting the head slip into her. Her voice trembled as she softly moaned into the rain. Her body filled with wonderful sensations as she wrapped her arms tightly around his thick torso. He watched her face clench as her entire body reacted to him in incredible ways. It was beautiful.

"Do you want more?" Did he even have to ask?

She could hardly bring herself to answer, just having part of him in her sent her over the edge. "I want it all."

With one swift, smooth movement, his entire length was thrust deep inside her small body. Her breathing trembled as he held himself tightly inside her. Each of them could feel every inch of the other, begging for more. Zephyra buried her face in his massive shoulder to keep herself from unwillingly alerting everyone in the house of what she was up to. Vegeta did the same in her shoulder.

Their arms clenched tightly around each other as Vegeta began to slide back and forth, sending them both to the moon and beyond. The more time that passed, the harder they held on, the harder it was to keep as quiet as possible.

The rain continued to pour over their interlaced bodies as Vegeta kept moving his body in seemingly magical ways until an intense feeling began to come on. She could feel it brewing deep inside of herself, slowly building up, ready to burst. Her face clenched tightly into his shoulder as her arms held him as tightly as possible, trying as hard as she could not to scream as an orgasm hit her full force.

Their shoulders muffled the others moans as he too began to release inside of her sweet body, filling her with his hot seed. He throbbed as she clenched around him, blowing their minds. What seemed like forever in each others arms with these feelings, only lasted a few seconds.

When their orgasms had finished running their courses, Zephyra's arms collapsed onto the ground as Vegeta collapsed onto her, each trying to catch their breath. The rain still had not stopped as their chests rose and fell with each heaving breath of pleasures past.

A few moments later they rose to their feet and got dressed. After dressing, they went around to the front of the house and sat on the porch, each well aware that Bulma was not going to let them in the house soaking wet like they were. Under the protection of the porch, they sat beside each other, watching the rain, waiting to dry off.

"Vegeta?" Her eyes turned towards him, a small smile on her face.

He did not turn and look at her, he kept his eyes on the rain. "What?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" He squinted his eyes together, confused.

"For everything. But mostly... For letting me be your lover. If not for you, I would have probably died a virgin not being able to find another Sayian. I couldn't be happier that you choose me."

"Does that make me a lack of options as you mentioned previously about yourself?"

He had quite the memory. Her eyes got wide. Oops... "No. No. Not at all. I pick you over Goku any day. Even if Trunks, Gohan and Goten were full Sayian, I'd still want you. There could be a billion Sayians and I'd still only want you. I've never met anyone like you. All I meant was I'm glad I found you, Vegeta." Boy, was her foot in her mouth. She paused for a moment. "If I didn't like you, I wouldn't have even kissed you to begin with..." She knew she wasn't making much sense. "Do you know what I'm trying to say? It's hard to explain."

He nodded. He understood perfectly what she was trying to say. His silent eyes stayed focused on the rain, lost in thought. Just as he'd done countless times before in his life.


	20. Leaving

**Chapter 20: Leaving**

Some time later, Zephyra had become a welcome, loving and loved part of everyone's life. She could give Vegeta a good run for his money while training and had grown comfortable with her new life. Her and Vegeta had become very close, running off to have sex every chance they got. Goku had become like a best friend to her and taught her to obtain Super Sayian 2.

"Vegeta?" Zephyra began as she landed next to Vegeta on the top of a very large hill side, surrounded by trees.

He turned his eyes to her. "What?"

She sighed deep. "It's time."

"What in God's name are you talking about?" He asked. His arms firmly crossed over his chest.

"I'm leaving Earth."

He turned his eyes back to the scenary. "May I ask why?"

"I believe I'm strong enough now to avenge my family."

"And?"

"Do you care?"

"Should I?"

"I'm going to miss you." He didn't say anything. He just stood there, his still eyes stayed their gaze on the trees in silence. She looked up at him. It was almost as if he didn't care. His blank face told her enough as he gazed at the surrounding scenery. Sadness began to fill her eyes. "Vegeta..."

"What?" She said nothing. He finally turned his eyes to her. "Do you want my permission or something? Why are you lingering like that?"

"Forget it..." With that, she turned and left, heading back home.

"So did you tell my dad yet?" Trunks asked Zephyra as they sat at the edge of a small lake.

Zephyra held a bag of popcorn in her hand as she sat beside Trunks. "Yeah." In the water ducks swam peacefully. "I don't think he cares whether or not I leave." She scooped up a handful of popcorn and tossed it in the water for the ducks.

"What makes you think that?" He looked over to the water and watched the ducks gobble down the food Zephyra tossed them.

"Just his reaction. He seemed kind of 'yeah, whatever' about it." She rested her elbows on her knees and looked into the water, tossing another handful of popcorn to the ducks.

"Well, I care, if it helps."

"Thanks, Trunks. At least somebody does."

"You're coming back, right?"

"Of course. I love it on Earth, you guys are my family. Plus, it's not like I have anywhere else to go. Everything I know now is here." She looked over to his blue eyes and smiled. "Unless I'm wrong about being strong enough to defeat them and they kill me." She smiled as she leaned back, stretching out ler legs and proping herself up on her elbows. She turned her eyes back to the feeding ducks.

Trunks chuckled as he leaned back as well, proping himself up on one elbow, facing her. "I wouldn't worry about that."

"How come?" She turned her own blue eyes back to Trunks' once more.

"Because you're so strong now. Hardly anyone would stand a chance against the great Zephyra."

She laughed as she blushed a bit. She rarely received a compliment. "The great Zephyra, huh?" She looked back at the calm water. "What great self-glorification."

"Well, it's true. I know it doesn't seem like it compaired to my father, but you are very strong."

She smiled as she turned her eyes back to Trunks. "You think so?"

"Absolutely. But you're not just a great warrior. There's so much more to you."

She chuckled and turned her eyes back to the ducks. "Yeah, sure." She didn't even try to hide her sarcasm. "You don't have to lie to make me feel better about your father being an ass."

"I mean it. You're strong and beautiful, kind and sweet." Zephyra threw her head back in laughter. "I'm serious." He brought a hand up and placed two fingers under her jaw, pulling her eyes to his. "You're breathtaking... Absolutely astonishing."

Zephyras cheeks turned bright pink as her eyes gently fluttered shut. Slowly, cautiously, Trunks moved his head forward and gently touched his lips to hers. Her lips were soft and silky against his. The two fingers he used to bring her eyes to his moved until his hand gently cupped her delicate jaw. The feel of her full lips against his made him feel alive. He'd yearned for this for a long time now.

Zephyra froze in shock at the introduction of Trunks' lips. She didn't know what to do, how to respond to the young sayians sudden show of affection. She was frozen stiff for what seemed to be an eternity.

His gentle kiss was nothing like his fathers. Vegeta had a powerful kiss that forced his young lover to succumb to his desire. A kiss that showed all of his sexual hunger, power and intensity. Trunks' kiss was tender and showed his adoration for Zephyra very clearly.

"I can't," she whispered gently as she slowly pulled her lips from his.

He sighed, lowering his head and running his fingers through his hair. "Because I'm not a full sayian?"

"It's not that anymore." She stood up and stood at the edge of the lake, facing away from him. "I've come to realize that just because you and the others aren't full Sayians, it doesn't mean you aren't as good."

He stood up as well and walked until he stood next to her. "Because you have a thing for my dad then?"

"What makes you think I have a thing for your dad?" She turned her eyes from the water and looked at him.

"It's pretty obvious. The way you look at him, the way your mood _changes _when you're around him or talk about him. I think everyone notices you have a crush on him." He watched her lips turn into a smile. "Yeah, that's gotta be it."

Zephyra tossed the rest of her popcorn to the ducks and turned to leave. Trunks watched her walk away from him for a moment before speaking up. "Is that it?"

She turned to face him briefly. She softly shook her head with a smile, moving her eyes down as she turned away from him one more. "Don't worry about it."

Trunks walked to her and wrapped his hand gently around her bicep. She turned to face him. Her pretty blue eyes glanced into his as she waited for him to speak. He let go of her arm and dropped his hand to his side with a sigh.

"He wont love you." He spoke gently.

"And you will?" She smiled at him as she brought a hand up a tucked a strand of his soft lavender hair behind his ear before bringing her hand to rest on his shoulder in a consolatory manner. "I'm sorry, Trunks."

She took a step towards him and laid her lips gently against his cheek. Trunks lightly closed his eyes at the feel of her soft kiss against his cheek. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around her flawless body, pulling her close. She returned his embrace, knowing she could offer little comfort for his failed attempt to be with her, and nestled her body against his.

Her body felt warm and smelled sweet. Her silky soft hair reeked of Cocoanut shampoo as a light breeze blew her long brown hair into his face. She turned her head to the side facing away from his and rested it against his shoulder as he turned his head towards hers and nestled his face into her neck. He held her adoringly as long as she would let him.

After Zephyra left, Trunks stood by the lake and watched the ducks finish off Zephyras popcorn. His head turned to the side when his father landed beside him and stared at the ducks. He crossed his arms over his chest before he decided to speak.

"What's up, Dad?" Trunks asked as he turned his eyes back to the water.

"Have you lost your senses?" he pratically growled.

"What?" He looked back at Vegeta.

"It would be wise to keep away from her."

"I'm tired of this. Why can't I be with her?"

He held back the urge to scream at his son, "Because she's mine! Now stay away!" Instead he settled for, "Because she doesn't need you trying to distract her while she has to train. If she does leave, the last thing she needs is to have her mind elsewhere. She'd be killed."

"I understand."

"Good."


	21. Back Talk

**Chapter 21: Back Talk**

"Gravity chamber, now..." Vegeta ordered as he walked into Zephyras view of the television later that day.

He wore his casual clothes. She stood and looked at him. "Do you want me to put my armor on? I thought you didn't want to train today."

"No armor. Just get in." With that he left the room.

She shrugged her shoulders and went in the direction he did. She walked inside and saw Vegeta standing at the controls, facing away from her.

"Close the door."

She did as he as was told and turned around to close the door. She pushed it closed and locked it in place. As soon as Vegeta heard the lock click he pushed a button, turning on the machine. Zephyra toppled to the ground, not expecting him to turn it on. She unsuccessfully tried to bring herself to her feet. Vegeta, however, hardly noticed the change.

"What the hell?" She cursed as she struggled to sit up. She managed to get into a sitting position and leaned her back against the door for support. "What are you doing?"

Vegeta turned and walked up to her. He glared at her as he squatted in front of her. "With the gravity up this high, it's going to hurt a lot more when you fall. Fair warning."

He moved a hand down and wrapped it around her ankle. He pulled against her with the force of a locomotive and swung her around and into a wall. Her body slammed into the wall before sliding down and hitting the ground with a massive thud.

Her face clenched as she struggled to her hands and knees. "What was that for?"

He walked up to her and slammed his hand onto her chest, grabbing her shirt collar. He lifted her up to a standing position and pressed her back against the wall. "How dare you!"

She couldn't struggle against him, her body was too heavy, and Vegeta knew it. "What did I do?"

He pulled her face close to his and narrowed his eyes on hers. "You betrayed me."

"What are you talking about?" She looked at him with pure confusion in her eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about!" He pushed her back to the wall once more. "Did you think you were all alone? That I would see you fooling around out there?"

Her eyes widened. He saw Trunks kiss her? "You've got the wrong idea, Vegeta." She tried to speak calmly.

"Do I?" He pulled her face to his once more. "You've got ten seconds to explain what I saw or I'm going to crush you like a worm."

"He kissed me and I turned him down, I swear it."

"You shouldn't have let it happen in the first place." He grew angry again as he let go of her shirt and watched her fall to the ground with a hard thump. "Women..." He rolled his eyes as he kneeled down beside her and looked into her blue eyes tinted from the rooms red light. "One speaks a few sweet words and they turn to butter. You let your gaurd down."

"Is _that _why you're mad at me?"

"You should have never put yourself in such a vunurable position. It's nauseating to sense another man on you." He stood and walked to the controls, switching the machine off. "Go take a shower before I get sick."

"Ok..." She stood and turned to leave.

"Zephyra..."

She turned back around and looked at him. "Yes?"

He walked up to her and stared her down. "If you let that happen again, I will hurt you in ways you've never been before. Is that clear?"

She turned away from him and opened the door. "Clear as crystal."

Zephyra stood in the shower, cleaning herself off a few minutes later. She wondered how Vegeta could sense Trunks on her from something as simple as a kiss. His senses were so much more refined than her own.

After she got out of the shower she wondered something and approached Vegeta in the front yard. She stood beside him and looked up at him starring at the sky. "I still plan on leaving. You know that, right?"

He turned his eyes down to her before returning them to the sky. "You're not ready."

"I think I am."

He clenched his fists. He was still angry from her kiss with Trunks and now she was underminding him. He turned and shouted at her. "You don't get it. You are not ready! If you go, you'll die. Then where's your precious revenge?" He glared at her. "If you want to go and get yourself killed, by all means, be my guest. Don't expect me to run to your rescue!"

Vegeta stormed off leaving Zephyras jaw on the floor. How could he not have faith in her? Her sayian stubborness kicked in hard as she grew determined to show him he was wrong.

A few days later Zephyra stood in her bedroom, facing the window. Though she looked calm and collected on the outside, inside she was about to burst. She could see the gravity chamber from her window and every few seconds she could see Vegeta pass by the small windows it had. She knew he was angry. He hadn't really spoken to her since she assured him she was going to leave. If he would manage to calm down somewhat, he would get very tense when Zephyra entered the room.

She couldn't bare the hatered he was showing her. It kind of scared her. She'd never seen him behave this way and worried his anger would go over the edge with the drop of a pin. She couldn't take it any longer. She turned away from the window and headed out her bedroom door then out the front door.

She walked up to the chamber to a window and looked in at her sweaty lover, pushing himself to his limits. He'd been in there since the afternoon before that day. Butterflies cluttered her stomach as she raised her hand with one finger extended and tapped on the glass.

He stopped what he was doing and looked at the window to see Zephyra's lips move to the words, 'Can I come in?' and her finger point to the door. He wiped some sweat from his brow with the back of his arm and turned off the machine, then opened the door.

She walked in the door with her head tilted down and closed it behind her. "Can I talk to you?"

"There is nothing to talk about."

He walked away from her and turned the machine on. Zephyra dropped to her hands and knees from the force as Vegeta continued his training. She lifted her head and watched him. He didn't take bad news very well. She almost wanted to punch him in the mouth for being so stubborn. But she knew that he was still much stronger then her. With his added anger, it would be like when they first started training and he would toss her around like a rag doll.

"There is something to talk about, Vegeta. Please." He didn't respond. "Why are you so mad at me?"

"I am not mad at you." He did not stop what he was doing as he answered her.

She remained on her hands and knees, the level he had the machine set at was too much. She wasn't strong enough yet to handle it like him. She was even struggling to keep on her hands and knees as he floated like a feather.

"Then what are you mad for?" He did not answer her. "Because I'm leaving? Because you don't think I'm ready? Because you don't want me to go?"

Vegeta stopped in his tracks, his back facing her, his fists clenched hard at his side. "What do you care why I'm angry?" His deep, raspy voice echoed through the large room as he faced away from her. "It's none of your business." He paused briefly. "I think you've gotten what you came here for..."

Anger and sadness filled her soul as she clenched her fists beneath her. "I came here for you, you stubborn mule!" She hesitated before continuing. "I came because I respect you, I wanted to learn to be strong like you, the mighty Prince Vegeta. I stayed because I feel comfortable here with you and your family. And now, I am leaving because I think you've trained me to be strong enough. So lighten up a little. You don't see me punching holes in random objects and ignoring everyone."

Vegeta had heard enough, he turned and walked towards her slowly. Kneeling down he placed a hand under her neck and pushed her back into a wall. Her feet dangled above the ground as her hands instantly came up, wrapping around his wrist to try and free herself. He tightened his grip and her face clenched. She could barely breathe.

"Listen to me you little rodent!" Anger filled his eyes. "I don't care what you came here for. I don't care what you stayed here for. And I don't care if you leave! As far as I am concerned, you are no more important to me then any person I pass on the street. You've done your damage here."

"You're lying!" A single tear rolled down her cheek.

He brought his face close to hers and glared into her eyes as he continued to hold her in the air against the wall by her neck. "Am I?"

"Please let me go." She coughed. "I can't breathe."

"No." He squeezed harder.

"Vegeta, Please!"

She struggled for a moment until her eyes began to go black. She felt like he was about to squeeze her head off. With the last bit of her strength, she raised her foot and connected it as hard as she could with his grion. He shouted as his hands grasp on her neck released and he dropped to his knees. Zephyra fell hard to the floor as she gasped for air.

"I'm sorry." She coughed as she held her neck in pain. "I can't let you kill me. I've come too far to be choked to death by my trainer."

She watched as Vegeta's angry eyes moved to her after he gathered his composure from being smacked in the sack with a foot. She'd never seen his eyes fill with fire that way. She knew she'd gone way over the line and he was probably going to kill her that day.

"Vegeta..." She pulled herself on the floor as quickly as she could considering the gravity taking it's toll on her. It wasn't fast at all however. Probably about one forth the speed of an average persons walking speed. "I had to."


	22. One Last Time

"Vegeta," she plead as she pulled herself backwards away from him. "Please, just listen to me." There was no hiding the panic in her voice as she backed away like a frightened puppy. She had her own special way to make Vegetas blood boil.

He quickly retained his composure, rising to his feet with fire in his eyes. It only two him roughly three steps to reach her. "No, you listen to me. If you can't challenge me," he began as he reached down. "What makes you think you can take on a planet of creatures that killed two Sayians before you?"

Once more, he wasn't angry at her for her actions. It was her stubbornness and lack of caution for her own life. She was still young and foolish and he knew it

He wrapped his powerful hand around her ankle and squeezed. In one swift movement he began to pull on her ankle, twisting his body and flinging her towards the gravity chamber door. Sparks flew around Vegeta as the gravity pump over loaded and lost it's power as a safety measure when the door flew open under the force of her body smashing into it.

Bulmas eyes widened when Zephyra came flying out and rolled on the lawn until she nearly hit the house. She stopped herself by flipping herself into a sprint position and letting her foot dig into the ground behind her. Bulma had never really seen the intensity and force they used against each other.

"Are you alright?" she asked, mere feet away from her on a patio chair.

"I'm fine," She snarled, keeping her eyes on the door to the gravity chamber. Keeping herself in her sprint position like an animal ready to pounce, she waited. However strong and confident she looked on the outside, she was shaking like a fawn on the inside.

After a few seconds she began to wonder what he was waiting for. She knew he was furious, she could feel it. The exact reason for his anger, she hadn't a clue. Finally she stood up straight, getting nervous again, and took off into the air.

Some time later she sat under a tree in the woods, laying back in the grass, propped up on her elbows. She looked up at the bright blue sky peeking randomly through the leaves as she waited for Vegeta to come for her.

He never came.

She woke in the middle of the night to the sound of crickets chirping. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she stood to head home without a second thought. One good stretch and she was off.

She walked in the house to find it empty. She paid no never mind to it, figuring everyone was away for the night. It wasn't a rare occurrence. All but one were gone. Vegeta was sleeping.

She tried to be quiet as her stomach reminded her that she missed dinner. She ate quietly and when she was finished, decided to watch a little television. She watched in silence, the television practically on mute.

He had calmed down, but not completely. His sleep wasn't completely peaceful. As she watched, she sat quietly, letting her tail relax across her legs. She stayed silent as Vegeta woke up and walked out into the living room.

A shirtless Vegeta took a few steps forward and stood behind the chair she sat in. "You know you're an idiot, right?"

She laughed and shook her head. "I know."

"How can you be so ignorant?" His frustration seemed to be returning as he moved to stand in front of her.

"Hey!" She shot to her feet and glared at him. As she looked up into his eyes, she lost the nerve.

"What?" He glared down at her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Zephyra looked down and bit her lip before speaking. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Really?"

She rose her head defiantly. "Really."

Vegeta smirked wickedly for a split second just before he jerked forward placing his hand on her collar bone and forcing the backs of her legs against the back of the chair. "You think I don't feel that?" he asked bringing his thumb up and resting it on her neck.

She smiled briefly, slightly leaning backwards over the chair. "I'd hoped not." The distance between them was nonexistent.

Vegeta moved his face close to hers, speaking low. "Stop it."

"What?"

"You can't be afraid of anything. Not pain, not these creatures you're after, not even me."

Zephyra flashed her own smirk. "I'm not anymore."

"I know." He moved his hand around and wrapped it around the back of her neck. Effortlessly, he pulled her head forward just slightly until she was standing up straight. The fire in his eyes was a different type now and she knew it.

"Where is everyone?"

He moved his thumb forward and placed it under her jaw, pushing up slightly, exposing her neck. He brought his head down and let his lips barely graze the skin of her neck. "Not here."

Shivers shot down her spine as she felt his hot breath on her neck. She sucked in a soft breath through her parted lips as her eyes gently closed. Moving his hand down, he lifted his free one and in once swift movement, lifted her shirt up and over her head, exposing her bare chest to him.

He placed his hands on her hips and rotated, switching positions with her. Before he sat, she reached down and made sure to get his pants off and on the floor. Vegeta made sure to return the favor, assuring her pants hit the floor as well.

Zephyra smiled as Vegeta sat back on the chair, guiding her onto his lap. Vegeta kept her close, pulling her on top on him, her legs on either side. Wrapping his arms around her warm torso, he pulled her perky chest against his body as she brought her lips to his.

Soon after he lifted her up slightly and brought his mouth to her chest, first licking a bit, then sucked her soft pink nipple into his mouth. The moisture between her legs grew as she wrapped her hands around the back of his head and nuzzled her face in his hair.

Her sounds of approval made him need more. He pushed her down on his lap, pressing himself into her slowly. The grasp she had on the back of his head tightened as her face clenched in pleasure.

She whimpered in pleasure as he held her still, prolonging the moment. After a moment he finally let her go to move as she pleased. She waited for a second before she began to lift her hips and drop them back down. With each downward movement, she'd grind her pelvis into his, taking it as deep as she could.

He kept one hand on her hip, the other he slid up and placed on the back of her head, running through her hair, pulling her lips to his as he groaned with ecstasy. Her hands moved from the back of his head to around his torso pulling her body as close as he'd allow as she continued to ride him.

Once he broke the kiss, she dropped her head to his shoulder, moaning in his neck. He moved the hand on her hip up to her shoulder, wrapping his arm around her back, pulling her onto him, pushing himself deeper inside.

They continued for several minutes until their bodies exploded in orgasm together. Zephyra grabbed at him for dear life as she called out his name in a moment of bliss. Their minds went blank and their vision began to blur as their pleasure reached it peak.

With one final groan from Vegeta and satisfied sigh from Zephyra, they relaxed their bodies, simply enjoying the silence.


	23. Goodbyes

Zephyra stood at her bedroom window, staring out as a packed duffle bag sat unzipped on her bed. On her bedside table sat her scouter, unused since she arrived. She smiled briefly as she saw almost everyone waiting for her.

With a sigh, realizing the only one she cared about saying goodbye to wasn't there, she turned to make sure she had what she needed for the trip. She didn't know why she was so upset. It wasn't like she wasn't coming back.

A single tear rolled down her cheek just before looking to the side, seeing Vegeta enter the doorway. He stood silent as he crossed his arms over his chest ad leaned his shoulder against the door frame. Zephyra wiped the tear from her face as she zipped up the bag and tossed it over her shoulder.

Vegetas eyes followed her as she began to head for the door. She stopped by Vegetas side, facing the opposite way as him. She adjusted the strap on her shoulder, keeping her eyes down.

"I'll be back in a few months," she promised. "Vegeta," she began again, this time bringing her eyes up and to the side to see him looking at her. "I..." She shook her head and averted her eyes from him. "Never mind."

She took one step before Vegeta reached for her and pulled her into him. Before she could react, her bag was on the floor and her lips were pressed to his in a powerful kiss. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close.

She happily returned his affection, the last she'd have for months. She closed her eyes tightly as another tear escaped. Holding him tightly, kissing his firmly, she soaked up the feel of his lips and body, the alluring scent of his body, even the mere sound of his breath.

"You better come back to me," he ordered after taking his lips from hers, keeping his face as close as possible.

"I will."

"Swear it."

"I swear I'll come back."

Bringing up one hand, he kept her close, tucking hair from her face. He kissed her once more, keeping his hand on her jaw. "Now go."

She walked outside and smiled at everyone, happy to see they cared enough to see her off. She sure was going to miss them while she was away. She knew the sooner she left, the sooner she could take care of the creatures and get home.

"This ship isn't as fast as your Sayian ship, but you'll be more comfortable," Bulma told her the previous day. The ship was the same kind Goku used to get to Namek, equipped with all the necessities, including a gravity pump.

She walked up the ramp, preparing to enter and turned to look at everyone one more time with a smile. Before she turned back, she looked up to see Vegeta watching from the front of the house. She smiled a little more before turning and entering the ship.


	24. Namu

Her ship touched down away from the cities as she arrived on planet Namu. She walked out wearing her armor, unsure of what she'd encounter. She made sure to keep her energy level low so as not to be detected by anyone who might be there.

It wasn't long before she reached the area where the town she grew up in once stood. She stood still, staring in disbelief and she looked at a completely different town. She didn't even blink as her eyes filled with tears. The tears filled her eyes, blurring her vision before spilling over several times before she clenched her fists at her side.

In place of the cozy homes and farm land that she watched burn to the ground with her own eyes, was what looked to be nearly the same type of town. She was furious. How dare they destroy her home to build the exact same thing?

Her fists clenched tighter as she continued on, looking for the main town. Sure enough, she found it not far away at all. She walked with her fists still clenched, trying to keep herself from attacking without sizing up her competition first. She knew how foolish that would be.

Continuing to walk, she came upon a large building with armed guards. She knew this was what she was looking for. Without a second thought, she walked through the gate and began heading for the main entrance.

Halfway to the door, a gun was aimed at the side of her head. "Halt," the man ordered. "You do not have permission to be on these grounds."

Without a word, without turning to look at him, she raised her hand out to the side, opening her palm to his face. He looked puzzled for a split second as a little ball of light formed in her palm. Before he could think, the light shot forward and his head was no more.

Zephyra lowered her hand back to her side and continued to walk as the guards body fell to the ground and twitched slightly. She received no further interference as she continued along her way. She reached the doors to a large modern looking castle and placed her hand on the door handle, ready to open it.

"That probably wasn't a very good idea, little Sayian."

The deep, husky voice caused her eyes to move to the side where she saw a man standing not five feet away from her. He leaned his shoulder against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest casually. He had long fire-red hair and bright penetrating green eyes which stared her up and down.

He stood tall, easily six and a half feet with a toned, strong body. He wore all black which seemed the bring out the bright colors of his hair and eyes. His skin was light, his face brutally handsome, no imperfections of any sort. Not a single scar or freckle blemished his appearance.

She took her hand off the handle and turned to face him. "Do you think I care?"

He shook his head lightly. "It sure doesn't look that way." He took his shoulder from the wall and uncrossed his arms, standing up straight. "Tell me," he began as he took a few steps towards her. He kept his voice low and soft, his tone inviting. "What brings you here?"

She smirked briefly. "I've come to kill you."

He smiled a charming smile down at her, remaining calm, cool and collected despite her threat. "So confident. I admire that."

"I don't care what you admire."

"Please," he began as he stepped in front of her and placed his hand on the door handle. "Allow me." He pulled the door open and held it for her as she looked at him a little confused. "Isn't this what you wanted? Our king is inside." Realizing she wasn't turning her back on him, he stepped in first. "Please follow me, then."

She followed him inside the building into a large foyer. They walked straight across a deep red carpet to an elegant flight of stairs which led to a closed double door. On each side stood an armed guard. Reaching the top of the stairs, the large red haired man placed a hand on each doors handle and began to turn.

"Stop," one guard began. "She has to be checked for weapons before she can enter the kings chambers."

Zephyra shot the guard a glare before her escort spoke up. "That wont be necessary. I assure you, she is a weapon."

"Then she can't go in."

He turned to face the much shorter man who took a cowardly step back. "She can and will."

"Yes, sir. Sorry to hold you up."

"That's better." He turned back to face the doors, opening them this time and stepping in. "My lord," he began as he turned to close the doors after Zephyra stepped in. "You have a visitor... A Sayian."

Zphyra glanced around briefly, there were no guards in this room. The room was bright and open. At the end of the room sat a throne. Next to the throne stood two men, talking to who was quite obviously the king. He was shorter than the red haired man, with jet black hair and blue eyes.

He looked up and smiled, excusing his companions. Unlike the other man, the king wore armor. On his right and left shoulders were shoulder guards made of some sort of black metal in the shape of a dragons head. Across his chest was the same type of armor, ensuring his safety against an attack.

"A Sayian, you say?" He stood from his seat and walked to the two of them. "It's been many years since I've come across a Sayian." He lowered his head respectfully to Zephyra with the same charming smile the red haired man possessed. "My name is Lucilius. I see you've already met Aloysius, my greatest warrior and most trusted general. And you are?"

"Zephyra. What can you tell me about the creatures that attacked this world several years ago?"

"Mindless beasts. No smarter than a dog. We use them to clear out a planet for our own habitation. We used to employ the services of your kind before you were wiped out. Much more expensive but far superior at handling the job." He looked her up and down briefly as her hands contracted into tight fists at her side and her jaw clenched tightly shut. "So tell me, Zephyra, what brings you here?"

"Apparently, she means to kill us," Aloysius pointed out.

He shook his head, disappointed. "Well that's too bad." Before he spoke again, a gaurd entered the room and whispered into Lucilius' ear. As his ear was whispered into, he kept his eyes square on Zephyras. "It seems you killed one of my guards," he pointed out as the guard left.

"He wont be the last," she stated brazenly.

"Such a shame." He turned to walk away from them a few steps then turned back. "What do you think, Aloysius?"

"I think she's fascinating."

"Really?" Aloysius nodded. "That's rare, indeed." He took a step towards Zephyra. "I wish you would not have come with such ill intentions. Tell me though, why is it you wish to do us harm?"

"Your beasts killed my family when you invaded this planet."

"I see." He walked around her to backside, examining her. Her tail was wrapped tightly around her waist. "I hope you change your mind. Revenge is an ugly thing. It only leads to more pain." He moved back in front of her and connected his eyes with hers. "And since Aloysius seems to have taken a liking to you, I'm almost positive he wouldn't enjoy killing you none too much."

He returned to his seat and sat back down, resting his elbows on the arm rests. "I ask that you take a little time in ensuring the decision you want to make. I think you'd fit in nicely here. However, until then, I offer the services of my people to you. A place to sleep, food, whatever you like. I'm sure Aoysius would be happy to see that you get it, right?" He turned his gaze to Aloysius.

"Of course."

"Very well then," he stood from his seat and walked back to Zephyra.

He reached down softly grasped her clenched fist with his right hand and lifted it between them. Her fist opened and relaxed in his hand as she stayed silent. Blood covered her fingertips from her nails digging into her palms. The blood from her palm trickled onto the kings hand as he brought the back of her hand to his lips.

"Try to be calm. Anger is a useless emotion. It clouds your judgment." He let her hand go and let it drop back to her side. "Trying to kill us will bring no one back, I promise you. So if you'll excuse me, Zephyra, I have some business to attend to."

Without a word, she turned and walked past Aloysius, heading for the exit. Aloysius's eyes followed her out before turning back to Lucilius. "Follow her."

"Yes, my lord." With that, Aloysius turn to leave as well, following her out.


	25. Destruction

She walked out of the building and into the courtyard where she'd killed the guard with Aloysius close behind. As she walked past, two men had begun to drag the body away. Aloysius looked over at the body with a smirk of amazement on his lips.

"Very nice," he noted as he joined her by her side. "Tell me something. We came here 6 years ago, what's taken you so long? Preparing yourself?"

"Exactly," she told him as she continued on.

"I strongly advise you to change your mind. I don't want to have to kill you."

"And why is that?" She asked.

"I find you to be a fascinating creature. I'd love to find out more about you."

She stopped walking a turn to face him, looking straight up into his eyes. "I'm going to kill you. That's all you need to know about me."

"I can see that the pursuance of you will be fun." He lifted his hand and brushed down her cheek with the side of his hand.

She pressed his hand away and glared up at him. "The pursuance of me will be impossible, General." She turned and began walking once again. "Now leave me alone."

"Very fun, indeed."

Having heard enough, Zephyra took off into the air, leaving him behind. As she headed towards her ship, she continued to check to see if he was behind her. Fortunately, he never appeared behind her.

She was confident she'd evaded him until she reached her ship. She was positively startled when her feet touched the ground and she saw him leaning against the opening of her ship, at the top of the ramp, waiting patiently.

"How did you..." She looked up at him puzzled as she stood at the bottom of the ramp. Not so much that he'd beaten her there, but that he knew where her ship landed.

"I strongly caution you not to underestimate me."

"I'll be sure to take a note on it." She walked up the ramp and rotated herself sideways to get between him and the door frame, entering her ship. She walked up to the controls and pressed a few buttons. A moment later, a screen dropped down with Trunks on video.

"Hey, Zephyra, how are things going out there?" he asked, happy to see she was alright.

"I've just arrived. Is Vegeta around?" She glared over her shoulder to Aloysius, still standing in the door way, facing the inside now.

"I haven't seen him."

"Shit."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. But I've found out that the people who invaded the planet used to employ the Sayians to wipe out planets. I was hoping Vegeta could tell me about them."

"What the name of their race?" Bulmas face appeared on the screen.

"I'm not sure." She turned again and looked to Aloysius.

"Laxvanders," he told her.

"Who is that?" Trunks asked.

"A general ordered to follow me."

"Hang on." Zephyra turned her eyes back to the screen as she waited. It didn't take Bulma long to return. "Zephyra, you be careful. Apparently they seem very calm and collected on the outside but their warriors are some of the greatest the galaxy has known. It says here they have very acute senses. Sight, smell, touch, hearing. All far superior to most races."

"I'm not concerned."

"Just be careful. If I see Vegeta, I'll let him know you made it safe."

"Thanks, Bulma. Later Trunks." She turned away as the screen went blank and headed for the bathroom sink.

"King Vegeta lives amongst humans?"

"No." She turned on the water and waited for the water to heat up. "King Vegeta is dead. Now please leave."

"Ah, I see. The prince lives. Your trainer, no doubt?"

"Yes." She looked over at him impatiently.

He looked at her for a moment, examining her expressions. "But not only that. Your friend Bulma is his wife." He continued his silent interrogation of her emotions. "And the prince is your lover." He smirked as she grew even more impatient. "Of course. He might as well have marked you daily." He took a few steps and stood directly behind her. "I had wondered what that second scent was coming off you." He leaned slightly towards her and closed her eyes, focusing closely on the smells. "Nearly three months and he's still all over you." He opened his eyes and looked at her reflection in the mirror, staring back. "How devious of you."

"Are you finished?" She asked dipping her bloodied hands in the water.

"Not even close."

"Well that's too bad." She finished cleaning the blood off her hands and brought them up to look at the damage she'd done to herself. It seemed in her anger, she'd caused herself some pretty severe damage. Since the bleeding had stopped, she wasn't worried about it.

She turned and faced him, looking up at him. She suddenly felt uncomfortable, as if his eyes were looking inside her very soul. After a moment, she turned away, leaving the room and heading for the exit.

"Zephyra," he called for her as she reached the bottom of the ramp.

"What?" She rolled her eyes and turned, watching as he walked down the ramp towards her.

"I'll ask you again to change your mind." He reached the bottom of the ramp and stood in front of her. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"You're not trying to stop me to save your people's lives. What do you want?"

"I've told you, I'm captivated by you. To rid the universe of such a beautiful creature would be sinful. If I am ordered to to kill you, I will without mercy. Though I must admit, I would very much enjoy seeing what you are capable of. The choice is yours. You can let them live, sparing your own life. Or, you can destroy the planet, forcing me to kill you."

"You're last," was all she said before turning away from him and taking off into the air.

She flew until she reached the closest town. She hovered several hundred feet above it. No one noticed her as they went about their lives.

The anger inside Zephyra grew as she remembered the town that once stood in that spot. She hated these people for what they'd done; Murdering innocent people for their own benefit. They all deserved to die.

She raised her right hand above her head, gathering energy, compressing it into a small ball of green light, preparing to destroy the town. As she gathered the energy, her left hand balled into a fist at her side. It'd be over before they even knew anything was happening.

After gathering enough energy, she pulled her hand back, ready to throw the energy at the town. She began to thrust her arm forward but was stopped in the blink of an eye. A large hand grabbed her wrist tightly and held it back.

"Stop," Aloysius told her as he kept his strong grip on her wrist. He pulled back on her wrist, forcing her to turn and face him. He held her right wrist with his right hand, so pulling her hand back crossed his arm over his chest, forcing her to get close to him. "Don't do it." He continued with the soft tone he'd used since meeting her.

She lifted her left hand and placed it flat on his stomach. "Aloysius..." She lowered her head mournfully onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. "You don't know what I went through, what I saw. I had to watch while your pets killed everyone I ever knew. The death your people caused for mine must be returned." She rose her head and looked into his eyes. "Now leave me alone!"

In a flash she transferred some of the energy in her right hand to her left sending him back. She did little more than ruin ruin his shirt. However, it bought her the time she needed to unleash her attack on the city.

She threw her right hand forward, sending the blast directly to the center of the city. As it hit the ground, the energy expanded in an instant, killing every living thing it touched. The buildings were reduced to burning rubble as the shock wave rocked the surrounding area.

I was quick. They felt no pain. At least they had that privilege.

She turned away from the ruins and flew off to repeat the exact process many times over the next few days with no rest or food. Her anger kept her going. It fueled the fire inside of her as she destroyed every single person she came across.

Of course once word spread about what she was doing, she had to search a little harder to find the people who'd chosen to hide. There was no hope for any of them. She showed no mercy just as they'd done.


	26. The Order

Dark clouds flooded the sky as Zephyra stood at the gates to Lucilius' castle. At the top of the stairs stood Lucilius. Between them stood at least five hundred soldiers in the large courtyard. Their weapons were drawn, ready to defend their king.

Zephyra shook her head, disappointed. "So few of you. I feel insulted."

"Perhaps," Aloysius began as he casually lay on a rooftop near Zephyra with one arm resting under his head and the other laid over his stomach. He had one leg propped up slightly. Accompanying his black clothing was his own dark armor. Over his right shoulder was a black and silver shoulder guard with complex designs molded into it. The shoulder guard came down slightly, covering the right side of his chest. "They feel you are only dangerous to unsuspecting people and no good at face to face combat."

Zephyra turned her gaze to him laying on the roof top. The armor came half way down his bicep. It covered his right forearm, leaving his elbow free to move at he pleased. His long red hair moved slightly with the light breeze from the approaching storm as did the loose fabric of his clothing.

Zephyra pressed her eyebrows together and raised her hand directly out in front of her after she turned her eyes back to the soldiers. Before they had the time to react, she shot a large blast from the palm of her gloved hand which tore down the middle of the men. Instantly, at least three quarters of them were abolished.

Angered, the men moved forward, ready to take her out. The first man to come up to her had his gun snatched from his hand by the barrel. She swung the gun around and slammed the butt of the gun square into the side of his head with force enough to shatter his skull and drop him to the ground.

As the first mans body fell, she lifted the gun over her shoulder and threw it at another. It spun in the air until the barrel drove itself through the chest of it's target not five feet from her. Before he had the chance to fall, Zephyra darted forward and slammed the bottom of her foot into the end of the gun. The gun penetrated deeper into him as his body flew back and into another man behind him. The barrel of the gun speared into the chest of the second man as both their bodies dropped dead.

She continued through them. One came a little too close and ended up with the side of her fist plowed into the side of his neck, shattering the bones. They were weaker than she thought they'd be. She'd realized she had clearly overestimated them.

Aloysius watched closely from the roof as she continued to tear through the men effortlessly. He wondered what she'd be capable of against a stronger enemy. He knew he'd have fun when it was finally his turn. The idea of a challenge excited him greatly.

As the last man dropped to the ground, Zephyra turned her eyes to Lucilius. Her eyebrows pressed together hard in anger as she began to walk up the steps towards him. With each step she grew a little bit more hungry with the desire to end his life.

"You killed my family," she told him as she slipped her gloves off her hands and dropped them to the ground.

"A small price to pay for the right to own such a beautiful planet," he answered.

Without warning she lunged forward, wrapping her bare hand around his throat and sending him to the ground. She dropped to one knee beside him as she glared into his shocked eyes. Slowly, she began to squeeze.

"They would have shared this planet with you peacefully!" She squeezed a little tighter. "They didn't even have an army to defend themselves! That's how peaceful they were! And you killed them all!"

He began to gasp for air as the last words he would speak came out. "Aloysius, kill her!"

An audible pop came from under her hand as his windpipe snapped in her grasp. Destroying any chance for him to get any precious air. But still, she squeezed, tighter and tighter, watching his eyes begin to fade.

As she continued to squeeze, her fingers began to dig into the flesh of his neck, spilling his blood onto her hand. The tighter she grabbed his neck, the more damage she did. After a moment her fingers had dug into his neck so deeply that blood began to pour into his windpipe, making a sickening gurgling sound.

Even after he'd slipped into the after life, she continued her brutal assault on his neck. Squeezing tighter and pressing down, she turned all the contents of his throat into mush in her hand. With her hand now in a tight fist, she held it down hard, shattering his spine beneath it.

She breathed heavily as she finally began to stand, pulling her bloodied fist from the kings ravaged neck. As her hand came out of where there once was a healthy neck, the remains made a sickening squishing sound.

Blood dripped from her twitching fingertips as she finished raising to a standing position. She looked down on her kill, proud of what she'd done. Blood still pooled from his neck and his eyes were lifeless as stone.

A loud boom followed by a sharp pain in her right shoulder caught her off guard. Vegeta would be furious if he knew. She turned her head in time to see a dying soldier drop his gun as his body went limp.

She turned back around and looked down at her shoulder. The bullet went clean through her shoulder and partially into the stone wall of the castle in front of her. Now her own blood dripped down her arm and off her fingertips along with the blood of Lucilius on her hand.


	27. Unwanted Help

She took a good look at her wounded shoulder before turning around face to face with Aloysius. She jerked back out of shock just before his hand was thrust forward, grabbing her neck and shoving her backside into the wall behind her. She'd been caught off guard again.

Her hands came up and wrapped around his wrist, trying to get his hand off her neck. The blood on her right hand smeared onto his armor and hand as he held her tightly against the wall. Aloysius brought his face close to hers, holding her up against the wall.

"Wounded," he said as he brought his left hand up and traced his finger over her shoulder. Her face cringed as his finger came a bit too close to the fresh exit wound. "And tired..." He brought the same hand up and ran the backs of his fingers down the side of her face. She pulled at his hand a little harder and tried to turn her face away from his touch. "Such a shame. I so badly wanted you at your full potential."

He moved himself a bit closer as her feet dangled helplessly a good foot off the ground. He squeezed a little tighter before twisting his body around and flinging her effortlessly into the stone walkway at the bottom of the steps. She rolled a few times until stopping on her back and rubbing the side of her head in pain.

Before she had the chance to recover, he was standing over her. He crouched down into a squatting position, resting one forearm on a bent knee. With his right hand he reached down and softly brushed her soft brown hair away from her face.

"However," he began as he continued his light touching of her face, finally resting his hand on her jaw. "I'd be more than happy to give you a day to rest. It wouldn't be fair to you if I were fully rested and you worn out from three days of not sleeping or eating. There's no fun in no challenge."

She jerked her face away from his hand and tried to gather her composure She glared up at him with her blue eyes as the wind began to pick up, blowing their hair across their faces.

"I don't want your pity."

"You're sure?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. He returned his hand to her face, stroking down her cheek to her neck, heading towards her shoulder.

"I'm sure."

She batted his hand away but before she could counter his hand was wrapped around the shoulder strap of her armor. Her face clenched in pain as his fist pressed against her bullet wound. He pulled up on her armor, putting further pressure on her shoulder as he stood to his feet, lifting her into the air.

"I warned you," he told her as a single drop of rain fell onto his armor making a tinking sound. As pampered as he may have looked, he was a powerful warrior. He hadn't earned the title of general for doing nothing. "You should have listened to me, little Sayian."

"Let me go!" she yelled at him as she brought up her foot and connected it hard with the armor on his chest, severely denting the metal.

They flew back away from each other with such force that the shoulder strap from her armor snapped in his grasp. As he gathered his footing, he reached up with his left hand and pulled the damaged armor from his chest, dropping it to the ground with a loud clank.

Zephyra huffed a deep breath as her shoulder was now causing her considerable pain. The blood continued to flow from her shoulder and down her arm as she stood facing Aloysius. She knew if she didn't do what she had to do quickly and get herself taken care of that she would succumb to blood loss.

Wasting no time, she darted towards Aloysius. As she reached him, she pulled her fist back and flung it forward, opening her fist mid swing. A ball of light flew out and hit him square in his unguarded chest.

While he recovered, she charged again, swinging her foot around and landing a direct hit to the side of his head. He recovered a lot quicker this time, ready for her. He came at her as she came for a third attack.

He put his hand out and grabbed her wrist as she came close, pulling her body to his. He wrapped his right arm around her back, grabbing her elbow on the right side, pinning her to his body. She cried out as he pulled back on her elbow, straining her injured shoulder.

"I have to warn you," he began as he reached under the armor on his shoulder and pulled something out while putting his lips to her ear. His cheek pressed against hers as the rain began to fall steadily, soaking them both. "This is going to hurt like nothing you've ever felt before."

He held her tight against his chest, keeping her from wiggling in his incredibly strong grasp. Slowly he reached up with his left hand. He held a small object somewhat resembling a hot glue stick, about two inches long between his fingers.

"Be still," he told her calmly and he held the tip of the object just at the opening of her wound. He pressed his cheek a little harder against hers. "Try not to scream too loudly."

In one quick movement, he pressed the tiny object into her wound with his thumb and wrapped his hand around her shoulder tightly. She cried out as the nerves in her shoulder were rocked with pain. Still, he held her close, knowing she'd try to take it out if he let go.

"Be calm, it hasn't even started yet." He squeezed her shoulder tightly. "Almost." She squirmed against him, trying to get free. But he wouldn't let her go. "There."

As soon as he said it, a terrifyingly painful sensation overcame her shoulder, spreading through her entire body. Her eyes shot open with shock just before slamming shut. Her body tensed up as she let out a scream unlike anything she'd done before, pure agony.

Her screams of pain continued as he slowly dropped to his knees and laid her on the ground. He leaned over her as her vision blurred and all she could think of was the horrible pain. It felt like she was being shred apart from the inside.

"God! It hurts!" She continued her screams as she writhed on the ground. "What have you done to me?"

Her hand rose to her shoulder, desperate to get out whatever he'd put in there. He stopped her attempts and held both of her wrists together with one hand over her stomach. She was powerless in those moments.

"I'm saving you from bleeding to death before I'm done with you," he told her calmly, still holding her down firmly as she continued to squirm and scream in pain. "The device I put into you expands inside the wound, stopping the bleeding. After that it releases chemicals into the blood vessels that attach to your blood cells and forces them to separate, regenerating lost blood. The pain is just a side effect, the more blood you've lost, the longer it hurts. There's nothing to help it."

"God, make it stop!"

The savage pain continued to course through her as she let out a long, drawn out scream that took every bit of air she had. She quickly realized that Aloysius was right. She had never experienced such excruciating pain in her life. She thought she was going die from the pain.

"Breathe." She drew in a hard breath before releasing another scream. "Be calm or you'll pass out."

Slowly, the pain Zephyra would rather die than continue to endure began to die down. As she stopped screaming and her vision began to return to normal, her mind began to clear. Aloysius continued to hold onto her as the rain now poured down, clearing the blood from their skin.

"Why did you do that for me?" she asked, still trapped in his grasp, the pain still severe, but

"I didn't do it for you," he told her. "I told you I want you at your full strength. Bleeding to death hardly makes you a decent opponent." He slowly let her wrists go as he stayed kneeling beside her. Each drop of rain tinked onto his armor as he waited for her to stop hurting. "You're strong. You're the first person I've seen who hasn't fainted from the pain the first time they go through that."

He leaned a little closer to her, watching her as she sat up and tried to catch her breath. "I must admit though, I did enjoy your screams." He brought his hand forward and placed two fingers under her jaw, bringing her eyes to his. "I'd love to hear them born out of pleasure."

"You'll never hear those screams from my mouth." She pressed her eyebrows together as she shoved his hand away and rose to her feet, ready for action.


	28. Last Stand

They stood face to face in the rain. The heavy water droplets soaked the both of them from head to toe. The pain she'd felt had passed. Reduced now to the pain of being shot. Nothing compared to what she had just gone through.

"I didn't ask for your help," she told him. Her voice was slightly elevated so her voice could be heard through the heavy downpour.

"You didn't have to," he responded. "You were getting pale from the blood loss. It was only a matter of time before it would have killed you. My fun would have been ruined."

He'd saved her life just so he could try and end it himself? Her brows pressed together in confusion. Why would he do that? Did he enjoy battle that much? That he'd save her to kill her? Or did he have other plans?

As she gathered her thoughts, Aloysius waited patiently. Eager to begin on the inside, calm on the outside. He watched closely as the rain beaded down the exposed flesh of her arms and face. The water droplets running down off her jaw and onto her chest and down into the top of her jumpsuit.

"Zephyra," he began as he started to circle around her.

"What?" She stood still, following him with her eyes.

"Do you know the difference between myself and your prince?" His eyes scanned her entire body, missing nothing. Front and back.

"What's that?" she asked as he moved behind her, her eyes loosing track but his energy letting her know where he was.

"Vegeta will hold back to keep from killing you." In a flash he was directly behind her, his large hand grabbing her jaw and tilting her head back onto his chest. He moved his lips to her ear, lowering his voice to a near whisper as he wrapped his free arm around her body, holding her tightly. "I won't."

She wasn't sure why, but his words made her shudder. He felt the goosebumps form on her warm flesh as a smirk of amusement crossed his lips. She knew he meant it.

He turned her around and pushed her away. Drawing his right arm back, he slammed his armored forearm into the side of her face. She flew through the air and into the wall of a building head first.

He picked herself up to her hands and knees in the rubble of the wall. Her face cringed as the blood began to gather in her mouth. With a light groan she spat the blood onto the ground beneath her.

"This is ridiculous," she said to herself before spitting out a little more blood. The side of her face throbbed with pain from his powerful blow. "I'm faster than this... I know I am."

She rose to her feet and stepped back into the rain through the hole her body made in the wall. As her eyes scanned for Aloysius, the cool rain washed the dirt from her body. He was nowhere in sight and she could not sense his energy. Where was he?

She lifted her feet from the ground to get a better look at the surrounding area. She didn't see him anywhere. He was toying with her, and she knew it. Like a cat that bats at a mouse for a good thirty minutes before finally killing it. It made her feel uneasy.

"Aloysius!" She called out to him in the rain. "I have no patience for these little games. Show yourself!"

By the time she sensed his energy behind her, it was too late. His foot connected freakishly hard with her back, just between her shoulder blades. She went flying through the air from the force of the impact. She turned just in time to see a blast coming towards her. It hit her square in the chest, sending her back further.

She hit the ground with a hard thud outside of town and pulled herself to her feet. She practically growled at herself as she looked down at her chest. Her armor was ruined.

Unable to protect her anymore, she pulled her armor up over her head and dropped it to the ground behind herself. Wearing only her jumpsuit now, she culdn't afford to let that happen again.

Another blast coming towards her was dodged this time as she moved to the side quickly. She watched the blast fly by her and explode on the ground behind her. That was all he needed.

The top of his foot slammed into the front of her rib cage. She screamed in pain as her ribs cracked under the force of the blow just before she was sent back into a tree. The back of her head bounced off the hard surface of the tree before she fell face first into the wet grass.

Zephyra brought herself to her hands and knees just before his foot connected with her ribs again. She screamed out once more as she was sent into the tree once more. Her already injured ribs sustained even more damage at the second introduction of his powerful blow.

She tumbled to the ground, ending up on her back. Aloysius placed one leg on either side of her and dropped to one knee, lowering his face close to hers. He smirked as her arms covered her ribs and her face clenched in pain beneath him.

"Do you know what I was just thinking?" he asked her.

"No," she answered weakly as she rolled onto her side, drawing her legs closer to her body.

He brought his hand down and wrapped it around her wrist. He pulled her arm away from her ribs and placed it above her head, forcing her onto her back once more. "My king is dead," he began as he let go of her wrist and let his fingers slide down the length of her arm, over her shoulder and down her chest where it rested on her ribs gently. "I don't have to kill you. I can let you live. If..."

"If?" she asked, keeping her eyes closed, trying not to focus on the pain.

He brought his hand back up and wrapped it around her bicep and pulled her to her feet. She groaned in pain as he pressed her backside against the tree and pinned her between it and himself. He brought his lips dangerously close to hers as his left hand rested on her hip and his right on the side of her face.

He spoke softly, just loud enough for her to hear. "Give yourself to me."

She shivered at the feel of his hot breath on her lips. She kept her eyes closed as her lips parted and she exhaled a deep breath. Her lip quivered as she spoke a single word.

"Never." She opened her blue eyes and glared into his green ones, trying to hide the pain that ravaged her body.

"Stubborn little Saiyan," he said with a confident grin.

He placed a hand under her jaw and rotated her head to the side, bringing his lips to her ear. "If at any point in the next five or six minutes you change your mind..." He moved his hand from her jaw and slid it down her neck, enjoying the feel of her skin shaking beneath his touch. His hand continued down to her bicep where he grabbed onto it, holding firmly. "Please, feel free to tell me. But until then..."

He tightened his grip on her arm and backed away a step, giving himself the distance he needed. He pulled on her arm with astounding force, pulling her away from the tree. He turned away and pulled her around, smashing her back into the tree face first.

She cried out again as the rough bark split the side of her forehead open just before she slid down the tree and fell onto her back. Blood trickled down her face as she turned herself onto her stomach and brought herself to her hands and knees.

Her shattered ribs caused her breathing to become sluggish as her head spun from the knock to the tree. Her eyes began to go dark as tears began to form in them.

"You're mine now. You know that, right?"

Memories of Vegeta echoed in her mind as she sat on her hands and knees, helpless.

"Yes. Forever."

"You don't get it. You are not ready! If you go, you'll die. Then where's your precious revenge? If you want to go and get yourself killed, by all means, be my guest. Don't expect me to run to your rescue!"

"Stop it."

"What?"

"You can't be afraid of anything. Not pain, not these creatures you're after, not even me."

"I'm not anymore."

"I know."

"I don't care what you came here for. I don't care what you stayed here for. And I don't care if you leave!"

"If we were still on Planet Vegeta... I'd make you my wife."

She dropped her face to the grass and balled her fists tightly. She was alone and she knew it. He wasn't coming for her.

A feeling of abandonment surged in the pit of her stomach as she let out a scream that could make blood boil. All of the sorrow and anger inside her soul came out in a long, drawn out scream.

Aloysius watched with great interest as energy began to swarm around her body. Sparks of energy began to ignite around her body just before her energy level skyrocketed and she transformed into Super Saiyan.

After a moment she rose to her feet with new found energy. She glared at him with her now green eyes as the wind blew her now blond hair across her face. At her side, her fists balled up into a fist and relaxed several times as she mentally prepared herself. She didn't think it would come to this.

"You are full of surprises, aren't you?" he asked, smirking at her.

"I made a promise to someone that I'd come home safe," she told him as energy sparked around her. She had skipped Super Saiyan all together and jumped to the second ascension. "I'm not about to break that promise."

Aloysius seemed unfazed by her remark and her new energy level. "I'm sorry, but you will be breaking that promise."

Without saying anything else, she charged towards him. She drew her fist back and flung it forward. The anger she felt showed as her fist connected with his face.

Aloysius pulled his head until he was looking straight again and brought his hand to his mouth. He ran two fingers under his lip and looked at the blood produced by Zephyras punch and smirked. Rubbing the blood between his thumb and forefinger, he smiled at her and spoke.

"I see I'm going to have to stop going easy on you."

She didn't respond. Instead she came at him again. This time her punch was blocked along with several others. After a moment Aloysius had had enough. He snapped his hands over her wrists in a flash and pushed her hands down between them.

"Still not enough, Zephyra. Even with your new found power, your ribs are holding you back. You can't win. Surrender to me."

"Never!" She brought up her knee and connected it with his ribs, forcing him to let her wrists go. in the split second of time she had to spare, she formed a blast and pressed it into his stomach.

She watched as he flew back from her from the force of the blast. He regained his footing quickly and glanced down at his ruined shirt. Without second thought, he pulled his armor off his shoulder and arm, dropping it to the ground. Soon following was his charred shirt, exposing his flawless flesh to the elements.

His body was tone and smooth. Like the rest of him, not a single scar blemished his god-like figure. Could it have been possible he had never sustained any injury in battle? Or did his race just heal well?

She was shocked that he was completely unscathed from the blast that hit him dead on. She began to wonder if she was indeed over her head. Had she been on the receiving end of that, it would have nearly been game over.

"You're getting scared," he told her, his voice coming from behind.

In the time it had taken her to blink, he was behind her. She jerked around, shocked at his sudden movement and took a step back. She showed the courage that was beginning to fade from her heart.

"I'm not scared of you," she told him.

"I doubt that," he told her, taking a step towards her.

She stood her ground, raising her nose arrogantly. "I'm not."

He took another step, slowly closing the space between them, then another. Suddenly, he came forward, swinging his foot around and kicking her in the ankle. Loosing her footing, she toppled to the ground.

Before she could even think of getting up, his hand was around her ankle. He pulled hard against it and swung her small figure into a tree, snapping it in half. She cried out as her body plowed through the thick wood, further injuring her ribs,

As the tree fell to the ground, he continued his assault. As he finished his swing, he let go of her ankle and slammed the back of his fist against her jaw. She heard and felt her jaw crack under the force of the blow just before her body crashed to the ground and tumbled to a stop. She couldn't recall Vegeta ever hitting her that hard.

Blood began to trickle from her lip before being washed away by the rain. She knew if she tried to grab her jaw in pain that he'd know she was desperate. She had to keep her cool.

"I told you not to underestimate me, Zephyra," he told her as he stood over her.

He lifted his large foot and placed it over her neck, pressing down hard. She gasped for air as he raised his right hand over his head in a fist. Just as her eyes began to fade, he threw his hand down and released a blast directly into her abdomen.

He pulled his foot from her neck before she passed out. As the blood returned to her brain she let out a painful cough and threw her arms over her stomach and ribs. The pain ravaged her poor body.

"I had hoped you would have been a decent challenge," he said calmly. "It seems I should not have held such high hopes for you."

He reached down and placed his hand around her neck, pulling her up. He brought her face close to his and looked into her eyes just before turning and slamming her into another tree. The back of her head throbbed with pain as it smashed into the trunk.

She brought her hands to his bare chest, attempting to push him away. Her attempts were met with failure. She had to think of something before he killed her. She wasn't sure if she could spare the energy to give him a good blast. If she lost too much more, she'd loose the ability to stay in Super Saiyan.

She could feel the warm blood flowing down the back of her head and over her neck. She knew she didn't have much left. Out of desperation, she pressed her hands into his chest and released a blast of energy, sending him away.

He rose into the air as she slid down the tree. Before she had the chance to look up, she was engulfed in light just before the blast hit her. With no time to block or dodge, she was hit with the full force of the blast.

Aloysius smirked as the dust cleared. At the bottom of the easily fifty foot crater, Zephyra lay motionless. Her hair the light brown it normally was and the energy ceased to swarm around her.

Aloysius lowered his feet to the ground and calmly jumped into the massive hole. He walked over to her, keeping his eyes on her. Reaching her, he dropped to one knee and softly brushed the hair out of her bruised and bloody face.

"Farewell, little Saiyan."

She laid on the ground, beaten and helpless. There was nothing she could do. Aloysius rose his hand above his head, ready to deliver the final blow. Just before ending her life, he stopped and turned his eyes to the rainy sky.

"Well, that's interesting," he said mostly to himself as he rose to his feet.

(AN: Sorry this one took so long. It was actually really hard to me to write this. I'm sure my struggle shows. Anyway, let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I love to know how I can approve on my writing.)


	29. Too Late

Aloysius drug Zephyra for several minutes before stopping at the edge of a large meadow. The rain had slowed to a soft drizzle. The meadow was covered in soft grass and brightly colored flowers. Each drop of rain caused the flower it hit to wiggle slightly from it's impact.

"Is this yours, Prince?" Aloysius asked as he held Zephyra in the air beside him by the neck.

Her eyes widened as much as they could considering her condition when she saw Vegeta standing across the clearing. She was positively shocked to see him standing there. He had come for her after all.

"Get your filthy hands off my woman," he angrily ordered, his fists clenched tightly.

"As you wish."

With no effort at all, he flung the near lifeless Saiyan girl in Vegetas direction. Her body came to a halt as he wrapped his arms around her, catching her. Carefully he lowered her to the ground and knelt down beside her.

"She's only got a few moments left. You better say what you need to while you can." Aloysius turned to walk away before turning back to say one more thing. "Oh, and she's already lost it. So much for rebuilding the Saiyan race." With that, he turned and left.

Vegeta turned his eyes to Zephyra, confused. "Lost what? What is he talking about?"

Zephyra opened her eyes slowly, tears flowing freely. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Her voice was weak. Just speaking nearly took too much out of her.

Vegeta froze, his eyes as wide as an apple. After a moment, he finally spoke. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She gently closed her eyes as he held her in his arms. "I thought you'd be angry with me."

"You weren't going to come back..." he realized.

"No. At least... not... for a few years." Her energy was fading more and more by the second. She didn't have much time left and she knew it. "Vegeta?"

"Yes?"

"I wasn't strong enough... I should of... I should of listened... to you." Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

Vegeta tucked the hair away from her face before bringing his hand down and resting it over her stomach. His opposite arm was behind her back, holding her up. "It's not your fault."

She opened her eyes again and looked up at him. She could see the fire raging in his eyes for what Aloysius had done to her. "I thought I'd never see you again." She smiled weakly. "But you... you... came for me." Vegeta stayed silent. Still trying to absorb what he'd just found out. "Vegeta... Aloysius... He... he's not like the others. He..."

"I'll take care of it."

"There's so much I need to tell you..." Her eyes closed again, her energy fading faster now.

"You don't have to tell me anything."

"Vegeta... I... I..."

Vegeta silenced her with a kiss. Her lips were soft yet cold. Her body was weak. He slowly pulled his lips away from hers and opened his eyes. She smiled just a moment before her soft breathing stopped, followed by her heart beat. The rain stopped as her broken body went limp in his arms.

She was gone...

Vegetas anger surged as he held his lifeless lover in his arms. After a moment he tilted his head back. Looking to the sky, he opened his mouth and let out a scream filled with hatred and pure anger.

He slowly moved his eyes back to Zephyra. His right fist balled tightly over her stomach while the other balled behind her shoulder. He gently laid her body in the grass and flowers and rose to his feet. He looked down on her. She looked peaceful. Vegeta tightened his fists at his sides before turning and slowly walking away from her.

This would not go unpunished even if it meant his own life.

(A/N: I'm not sure how this chapter works. I would greatly appreciate some feedback. I'd like to know if I should change anything. This chapter was hard to write. I know Vegeta goes OOC but I very well couldn't have him calling her a moron while she's dying in his arms. I don't know. Let me know what you think.)


End file.
